Hopeless Love
by xoMoichella
Summary: Momomiya Ichigo had the perfect life. But after one fateful day, she sees the other side to life. Her life takes a suprising twist as she begins the journey of her life, to find what truly matters. [KxI]
1. A Shocking discovery

Please Note: Ichigo here is 16 along with her friends. Kish is 17, Tart & pudding are 12, and Pai is 20. This story takes place after Ichigo finds out who the Blue Night is. To the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. [Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Chapter One

"READY GIRLS? FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHTTTTT!" Mina shouted out loud.

Ichigo and her friends for the ba-jillionth time went over their dance. Just lately, she was now 'rolling' with the 'cool crowd.' That was, Mina and her little possy.

Of course, every year they did their little slutty dance for everyone, making girl jealous and boys drool. It was practically a tradition.

_Step Step, Side, Spin, down, Over and Under.._

"That's the Jingle Bell...

That's the Jingle Bell Rockk!"

They practiced again and again. It was now perfection.

Ichigo really did have it all now. An amazing social life, she had boys at her feet, heck, even an ALIEN at her feet. The perfect boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, and a family who she loved. She also was the now idolized Mew Ichigo. On top of that all, Ichigo was a skinny red-haired brown-eyed girl. Absolutely beautiful. Who wouldn't want to be her?

"Hey Aoyama-kunn!" Ichigo chirped, now walking away from her friends.

Mina stared at her as she walked over to Aoyama, slightly jealous.

"Hello Ichigo. Ready to go?" The black-haired boy replied.

"Yupp!" She said, taking his hand in hers while a blush crept over her face.

After a few minutes they had arrived at the park where they had always went. But however, today a certain Gold-eyed alien was watching them.

"It's such a nice day, right?" Ichigo giggled nervously.

"Mhmm.." Aoyama laughed, "Remember our first date?" He said smiling at her.

"Of course! That's when I became a Mew!" Ichigo said.

"Well you always said that.. you repeated it a ton of times!" He chuckled.

Ichigo's blush grew. "Hahaha.. Yeahhh..."

Ichigo remembered. She had been so embarrassed!

_Wow. She was... a mew! A Mew! Wow._

_All of a sudden someone... kissed her? What the hell?_

_"My name's Kish, thanks for the Kiss."_

_Hold up. Why Am I thinking of Kish? He's just a-_

"Ichigo?" Aoyama-kun said cutting her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"So.. what is it like?"

Ichigo cocked her head to the side. "What's 'it'?"

"You know.. being the lead mew and having to hide it from everyone." He replied.

"Oh. That. You know! I mean, you ARE the Blue Night!"

"Well, I am, but I don't have cat genes in me.. and I don't have cat ears and a tail come popping out. I also don't have an alien stalker." He said, laughing. "That would be kinda odd.. you know? Having Kish follow me around trying to kiss me?"

Ichigo laughed. But he did have a point though. It was hard for her.

"Well, it is hard... and people stare at me when I clutch my head." Ichigo laughed. "But it is pretty cool to have people say, 'Oh look! It's that Mew Ichigo!'"

Aoyama laughed. "You're right."

Ichigo thought,_'But Kish... maybe I do like him. I mean, Aoyama-kun never tells me how he loves me, yet Kish does everyday. And yet I push him away! Oh, if Aoyama-kun did that to me... I feel bad for him now.. But NO! Momomiya Ichigo get a hold of yourself! You love AOYAMA MASAYA. AND THA-'_

"Ichigo?" Aoyama said, cutting her out of thoughts, yet again.

"Yes Aoyama-kun?"

"I love you so much."

Ichigo's blush came back on full power.

At this point you could say that her face was envied by her hair. Her face resembled a red apple.

They leaned over, and got into a full liplock.

_'Why Ichigo? Why him? Why can't that be me?' _Kish thought sorrowfully for he knew he was just a cyniclon trying to take over earth.

But only one word went through Ichigo's mind while she was kissing Aoyama.

_'Kisshu... why can't I stop imagining that i'm kissing you?"_

[A/N: Ichigo does not turn into a cat in my stories. And I remind you, this is KxI please no flames.

With that, the air in the tree behind them rippled leaving a few tears to be seen.

_---- At the Café ----_

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!! GETTT OVERR HEEREEEEEE!!!" Ryou screamed from downstairs. Ichigo slowly crept out from the locker rooms and to the top of the stairs.

"Y.. ye.. yess?" She murmured.

"Ichigo... you're an hour late." He stated bluntly but with a hint of anger. But his eyes said something totally different. His eyes were saying _'I swear what the hell is wrong with you?'_

"I know but I.. uhh... had some... things.. to do... and I uhhh.." She slowly said, hoping to find a scapegoat. _'Shit!' _She thought.

"ALIEN ALERT ICHIGO! ALIEN ALERT!" Masha screamed.

"LETS GO!" Ichigo screamed, thankful for Masha, who had just saved her from a certain over-angered blonde haired boy. Escape. Perfect.

With no time wasted, Ichigo and the other mews were transformed and out the door.

_---- At the Museum ---_

"ITS COMING TO LIFE!"

"THE MUMMY IS REALL!!"

"MOMMY!! HELP!! A DINOSAUR! AHH!"

People were screaming and running.

Yeah, it was chaos.

The aliens had really gone overboard with this one. There was about 20 chimera animals!

"RIBBONN..

MINT ECHOO!

ZAKURO SPEARR!

RETASU RUSHH!

PUDDING RING INFERNOO!"

The girls screamed.

"Now to finish it off! STRAWBERRY BELL!  
RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECKK!" the cat girl screamed.

They repeated their attacks until all the chimera anima's were gone. They only took one blow to kill... weird.

_'That was easy.. maybe a little to easy? Were they trying to.. distract us from something?' _Ichigo thought to herself.

The fight had taken them a long time. The Chimera Animals left a huge mess behind!

It was already 10 PM. They had spent an hour just cleaning.

"Ughh I can't do this anymore!" Ichigo whined. "I still have school work to do!"

"Ichigos right, na no da!" Pudding commented, jumping in.

"Hey guys.. did you notice that Kish wasn't here today?" Mint questioned.

"Well, no.. but now that I think about it.. he wasn't!" ichigo replied.

"I wonder where he was.!" Lettuce wondered out loud.

Why wasn't he there?

"Guys. You are overreacting. Big Deal. Kish wasn't here. It's _**Kish**_." Zakuro stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah.. your right Zakuro-san." Ichigo said, although she did have a bad feeling.

_---- Later ----_

"Alright guys.. I'm going home now. I'm WIPED!" Ichigo said, while putting her uniform back in her locker.

12 PM. This one was a record! Luckily, her parents weren't going to be home until 3 weeks from now, they had went to go aid Ichigo's Grandma for the month.

"Bye Ichigo onee-chan!"  
"Goodbye Ichigo."

"Bye Ichigo-san!"

"See you Tommorow!"

Ichigo left the café saying good bye to Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san.

Ten minutes later her house was in view.

_Where was Aoyama-kun today? _Ichigo thought. _He wasn't there fighting with us today...Is he okay? It's not like him to not come to a fight. He's normally there first actually..._

_Hold on a second._

_Wait._

_This wasn't right._

_Holy Crap._

_Kish and Aoyama-kun._

_Both weren't there._

_Both hate each other with a burning passion._

_At any chance they would surely kill each other._

_Could they have..._

_No..._

_They wouldn't._

_I'm just jumping to conclusions here._

_I'm sure Kish was sick._

_Zakuro is right... it's just one day Kish wasn't here._

_And Aoyama-kun? He probably had something with his family._

_Anyway, Masha would have picked up something!_

"Hey Masha..." Ichigo said questiongly.

"Yes Ichigo? Yes Ichigo?" Masha chirped.

"By any chance... did you pick up the Blue Night's and Kish's signal today?"

"...Yes Ichigo! Yes Ichigo!" Masha said after a pause.

_Holy Shit._

"When Masha?" Ichigo said, now wide-eyed.

"While we were fighting.." Masha said quietly, his small voice fading away taking the hint that something was wrong.

Ichigo was now at her house.

What she saw next shocked her.

She froze in her spot.

If it was possible, her eyes grew larger and larger.

She was devastated.

She shut her eyes. It was a dream. Of course.

When she opened them, she would be in her room, in her bed.

She opened her eyes.

No!

Blinked.

No!

It was real!

There... in her own backyard...

Aoyama-kun was lying there..

with a Dragon Sword in his heart.

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend.._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_I would of stayed up.._

_With you all night._

_If I had known.._

_How to save a Life."  
-How To Save A Life By The Fray_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Think I should die?

Leave me a short note please!

xoMoichella


	2. It wasn't him? Or was it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please! J

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Chapter Two

_Aoyama-kun was lying there.. _

_with a Dragon Sword in his heart. _

No. Oh my god. It wasn't going away. It was...

Real.

So real.

"NYAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo let out a blood-curdling scream.

Aoyama Masaya, her love, was dead.

Dead! He was.. dead! DEAD!

Ichigo was bawling, her vision beyond blurry. She rushed over to the dead boy and fell to her feet. She slowly pulled out the Dragon Sword from his heart. Blood overflowed the body and left him in a pool of blood.

"WHY?? WHYY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?? THIS IS WRONGG!!"

Ichigo was screaming. She could hear an ambulance in the background. She continued,

"KISSHHUUUU I SWEAR IF I SEE YOU AGAIN... ILL.. ILL..."

Ichigo was uncontrollable. She was shaking violently.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" A police man shouted, coming towards the red-haired teen.

He grabbed her by the waist in an attempt to stand her up. But she obviously did not want to. Ichigo screamed, scratching his arms leaving the officer to cry in pain from his arms.

"AOYAMA-KUN WHYYY? NO!!!!" Ichigo sat him up and hugged him. She had blood all over her now. She was straining to stay next to her dead boyfriend, for she was being pulled away.

At this point two police men had came over. They each grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled her away. But this time it worked.

"NO!! LET ME GOO!"

A man and a woman put Aoyama on a stretcher and frowned. He was surely dead.

"LET ME GO WITH HIM! PLEASE!" Ichigo screeched.

This was not happening.

No... Ichigo was being held back while her now dead boyfriend was being put in an ambulance.

Her dead boyfriend, who would never smile at her again.

No more park trips.

She would never see him again.

Ever!

Kisshu. It was all HIS fault!

Oh God. If she EVER saw Kisshu again, he would be a goner.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. But you cannot go with him." A police Officer said.

"P..pl..please l.. let me... go..oh hoomeeee" Ichigo chocked through her sobs.

Ichigo ran full sprint into her house. She fell onto her bed where she cried the whole night.

A/N: Now it switches from IxM to IxK.. just give it alittle time before the whole love thing comes between Kish and Ichigo.

_---- The Next Day ---- _

_'I cant go to school today. _Ichigo thought, _Ill__ go to Café Mew Mew. Akasaka-san will let me in.' _

After a 20 minute walk of silence, Ichigo made it to the café,

"Ichigo-san.. What a surprise! Aren't you supposed to be in school now? It is Thursday." Keiichiro said. A/N: No idea how to spell his name, please don't be mad!

"Aoyama.." Ichigo said in a faint voice, "He's dead..."

Shock was written all over Keiichiro's face.

Ryou had walked in at that moment - frozen in his tracks.

"Ichigo.. I'm so sorry. You can stay here for the day.." Ryou softly said to the now-weeping girl.

"Th..thank youu.. hiccup.." Ichigo muttered.

An hour had passed, and Ichigo had finally calmed down. She was sitting at a table downstairs in the lab. Keiichiro was working and Ryou was just walking in the room.

"Ichigo.. if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ryou asked, studying her face for any signs of sorrow.

"It was last night..," Ichigo slowly began, "and I was about 10 minutes away from my house. I realized that Aoyama-kun and Kish weren't at the fight today and I asked Masha if he had sensed them earlier. Masha said he did. A/N: Masha will be a boy for now, even though Masha has no gender. I thought that maybe they had fought. When I got home, I saw Aoyama-kun.. dead.. on the ground.. with a Dragon Sword in his heart! The police wouldn't let me go with him to the hospital! They held me back! ILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Ichigo practically screamed, now frantic.

A few tears escaped from her eyes, as she was held by Ryou, now sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo.." Ryou sad with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro was deep in thought.

_Holy Crap._

_Could this be true?_

_All evidence points to this._

_He... wouldn't have.._

_But he.. did!_

_Oh god._

"Alien alert! Alien Alert! Outside! Outside Ichigo!" Masha chirped.

Ichigo froze. Her whole body was on pause.

She slowly turned her head up at Masha. Her lips slowly moved,

"Is.. Kish there? Is Kish there Masha?"

"Kish is there! Kish is there!" Masha happily said.

"Ichigo, go kick some butt." Keiichiro said, giving a small smile.

"Oh, I will do." And with that, Ichigo was out the door screaming, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHAA--SIS!"

"Hah! We got the old hag alone!" The little unmistakable voice of Taruto shouted out.

"Hey Koneko-chan! Long to no see, eh? Sorry bout last time," Kish said slyly, then teleporting behind Ichigo finished with, "But we can play longer now!"

Pai was about to summon a chimera anima when Ichigo suddenly screamed,

"HOLD THE FUDGE UP!"

All the aliens stopped with bugged-out eyes. Ichigo never screamed like that!

Ichigo turned to Kish, jumping on him. "I'm GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE -- "

"What. the. hell. Kisshu what did you do??" Pai said cutting Ichigo off.

Ichigo was clawing viciously at the poor clueless boy, who's face was now bleeding horribly.

"Crap!" Kish murmured, pushing Ichigo off of him and teleporting up to Tart. "Holy... what was that for Koneko-chan??!?!? That hurt!" He exclaimed, holding his cheeks to stop the burning.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU BAKA!" Ichigo screamed. "YOU KILLED AOYAMA-KUN! YESTERDAY! WHEN I WAS FIGHTING! THAT'S WHY YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Kish was taken aback, then shocked. "Koneko-chan.. I don't know what you mean... yesterday I was-"

"KISSHU!" Tart screamed, giving him a shut-the-hell-up look.

Kish paused then kept on going, "Yesterday I was busy."

"OH YEAH? BUSY? BUSY KILLING MY BOYFRIEND? I FOUND YOUR STUPID DRAGON SWORD.. IN HIS HEART!" Ichigo screeched, while jumping up in the air. She dug her claws into his side, causing a good amount of blood to come seeping out.

"YAOWWWWWW!" Kish screamed. He pushed her off, causing her to fall to the ground. He swooped down, and shoved her shoulders into the cement. Ichigo quickly needed him in the 'bad spot' and got up.

"GODDAMMIT!" Kish screamed. He grabbed Ichigo by the cat ears, while sneaking a look at Tart. But Kish froze.

Crap.

He took his left hand of her left cat ear and used it as a visor while looking down at the ground. He still had a hold of her right ear while her spoke with anger.

"I did not kill your puny 'boyfriend'" he spat out in disgust. "If I was too, I would have killed him in front of your eyes. And you are in no position to ask where I was yesterday. But if you need to know, I was at a meeting with my father. Enough said."

He slowly floated up, showing is back to Ichigo.

"Let's go guys." He blankly said, but with a hint of command.

"But Kish we.." Pai started.

Tart gave him a look and said something in alien language.

Pai's eyes widened.

_'What was wrong with Kish?' _Ichigo thought.

With that, the 3 aliens were gone.

_'What was wrong? Why did Kish get so mad? Why wouldn't he show me his face?_

_Wait. If it wasn't Kish who killed him.. who was it?_

_That tone in Kish's voice. It wasn't him. Definitely._

_But.. He could be misleading me..._

_But maybe.._

_Maybe someone framed him._

_But who was it?_

_No.. it was him.. right?'_

Ichigo was so confused. What to do??

The poor catgirl was wrapped up in thought.

"Oh Aoyama-kun.. I miss you so much.. why'd you have to die?" She silently said up to the sky, a few tears dripping.

She said good bye to Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san and started on her long walk home.

_" Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back"_

-Hurt, By Christina Aguilera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Think I should die?

Leave me a short note please!

xoMoichella


	3. Surprise after suprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please! 

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Chapter Three

_Ichigo was so confused. What to do??_

_The poor catgirl was wrapped up in thought._

_She said good bye to Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san and started on her long walk home._

Ichigo new what she had to do. Narrow down the suspects.

It would ultimately help her choose who did it.

Lets start with the obvious...

His possy of fan girls?

No, they would have killed_ her_.

Her Mom & Dad?

They were gone! Also, where would they get an ALIEN SWORD?

Miwa & Moe?

They wouldn't. They don't even know about the alien thing. Also, they were her friends! Come on Ichigo... Think!

Mint?

Nahh. She hated Kish! Why would want to do something that made him happy?

Pudding?

No. Definitely. She wouldn't kill someone. That just wasn't Pudding.

Lettuce?

To innocent.

Zakuro?

To wise. I mean, if someone ever found out her career would be ruined. She's too smart to do kill Aoyama-kun and leave him there. Anyway, if she had, it would have been more secret.

Akasaka-san?

Why the hell would he? There's no reason for him to do that. Anyway, he wouldn't want to see me cry!

That only leaves one person...

Shirogane Ryou.

_---- With The Aliens On Their Ship ----_

"Kish.. that was close. You got to be careful about that!" Pai exclaimed.

"I know." Kish replied sadly, looking down.

"LOOK AT THE KITTY I FOUND!" Tart practically screamed, teleporting in.

It was a black little cat with a big bow on her tail, a bell choker, and big pink eyes.

"Reeawwrrrr" The kitty let out.

"Whedeler Taruto What did we tell you about having pets on the ships?!!?!?!" Pai said, clearly ticked off.

There was something different about this cat though. Kish seemed to.. want to tell the cat everything? To tell the cat something? To keep the cat?

"You know Pai... if we let him keep the cat he may not bug us anymore." Kish cleverly said.

Pai thought. Tart's eyes were filled with joy. I mean, he was only 10! Any 10-year old would love to have a pet.

"Sighh.. fine. Well keep it. But I swear if that cat destroys anything it WILL be turned into a chimera anima. Got it? Good." Pai said, leaving the room.

"YAHOOOOOO!!!!" Tart squealed.

Kish looked at the kitten with wondering eyes. The cat seemed to stare back.

Little did any alien know that they were now allowing Momomiya Ichigo into their ship.

_-- In Ichigo's POV --_

I realized that no alien had realized that it was me. Thank God. Oh, if they knew that the little defenseless cat was her, she would surely be dead meat.

It was time to figure a few secrets out.

An hour had went by, and it was now 10 PM. I had played with Tart for the whole time.

"Tart, it's time for you to go to sleep now." Pai said, entering his pale yellow room.

"Ughh finee... Night." Tart said depressingly, letting me go. I slipped out of his arms making my escape.

Unfortunately, Pai had not planned that for me.

he picked me up and threw me in the room next door. I landed with a thud. I saw a blur of emerald and immediately realized where I was. Kish's room. This was going to be... interesting.

"Hey koneko-chan!" he said.

I replied by jumping on his bed, where he seemed to be writing something in a book.

_His diary!_

Ohmygod! This was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey little koneko... oh you're looking at this? This is my diary!" He smiled at me.

_'Oh, he was so cute. So.. irresistible... So... NO! I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THIS!'_

I purred at peered over the to look at it.

"Haha you cant understand this little koneko!" He put the book under his bed.

"Why don't I give you a little tour of the ship? I don't have anything better to do anyway." 

And with that, I was in Kish's arms.

"This is Tart's room...

This is Pai's room...

The is the..."

The list went on and on. The ship was huge! There was everything imaginable in there. An hour had passed already.

"And last but not least, the dungeons!"

_It was dark. It was damp. It was... scary!_

I let out a cry. "RWWEAAAAAAWWRRRRRRR!" I jumped in Kish's arms and dug my claws into him.

"Aww... is little Koneko scared? It's okay.. I've got you.." Kish said sweetly to me.

_'I never knew Kish could care for an animal like this...'_

"Hey little Koneko? Want to see my secret hideout?" He said with energy in his voice.

This was something good.

"Meow!" I let out.

"Alright but keep this a secret. Taruto and Pai don't know about this! This room is called 'Songer étrangère'. The translation is 'Dreaming Alien' in English." A/N: Songer étrangère is French

He continued, "When you walk through this door you are teleported there. Okay? Don't be frightened."

We walked through it. I shut my eyes and felt a whirl of wind. When I opened them again I was on a large floating rock. _Holy... Crap..._

"Do you want to know what we do here? I set in who I want to see then and it brings us there! But whosever there cant see or hear us. Cool, eh?" Kish explained to what he thought was just an average kitten. "Let's see what koneko-chan is doing."

_'Shit! No! He will know if he goes!' _I scratched at his arm and was biting the air, trying to tell him that I was hungry.

"Hungry little koneko? We can do this later. Let's go eat!"

And with that I was saved. That was _close_.

We ate and Kish told me more about him.

"You'll listen to me, right? Anyway, it's not like you can understand me or anything! I can tell you a secret!"

I ate a piece of fish and stared into his golden orbs. Gorgeous.

He continued, "Well my full name is Koraitsu Kisshu. I am a descendant from the 3 gods, Mayotsu, Faahaesha, and Koraitsu. Those words probably have no meaning to you, eh?"

I tilted my head. Success! He was telling me a secret! But wait. Gods?

"Anyway, you know how those silly earthlings? The ones that you live with? Well, they have always had stories about 'vampires that sucked bloodd!'" he said in a funny voice.

I laughed.

"Well, sure enough those are our 3 gods. Weird, right? Such scary killers be gods? So now my plant has 3 royal families for the 3 different types of races on my planet. The Mayotsu's rule the Elvens, my family rules the Cyniclons, and the Faahaesha's rule the Forners."

I was totally confused.

_'Huh? Different races? What the... ?'_

Kish could tell I was lost. He stopped.

"Hah! I probably lost you after my second word. I'll cut to the chase. I'm royalty! Weird, right little koneko? You would never think that I would be the next to rule our race! I'm to weird!

Oh god.. If only I could tell Ichigo. Do you know who Ichigo is? She's my kawaii Koneko-chan! She hates me though. But anyway..

because I'm related to one of the gods I get to have the joy of being half vampire. Funnn!" He sarcastically said.

My ears were lying.

Kish wasn't royalty!

He wasn't half vampire!

Oh god. No. Not true!

"Hey little koneko. Ever been blamed for something you never did? Well I was. My all time favorite koneko hates me. Hher boyfriend was killed now she hates me! I bet it was blondie."

_'He really didn't do it. Maybe.. Shirogane? He would. Maybe Kish was right...'_

"KISSHUUU! DEEP BLUE SAMA WANTS USSSS!" Pai yelled from down the hall.

"Oh fun." he rolled his eyes, "Now I get to go listen to a speaking light. See you later Koneko. Don't go too far!"

I watched as Kish threw the food out and went down the hall.

_-- Third Person --_

Ichigo was bewildered.

Did Ryou really kill Aoyama-kun?

He was a likely suspect. He did like her, Ichigo could tell.

Was Kish really part Vampire?

Was that why he wouldn't show his face to me the other day?

Was he really royalty?

Ichigo didn't care right now. She wiped it all out of her mind. She just needed to get out.

But seeing how it was 11 PM she decided it would be best she slept.

And with that, Ichigo went to Kish's room and fell asleep at the bottom of his bed.

Tommorow was going to be a long day for sure.

Ichigo was way over anxious at this point.

What was going to happen?!?!?!??

_"Staring at the blank page before you_

_  
Open up the dirty window_

_  
Let the sun illuminate the words _

_  
That you could not find_

_  
Reaching for something in the distance_

_  
So close you can almost taste it_

_  
Release your inhibitions"_

- Unwritten , By Natasha Bedingfield

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Think I should die?

Leave me a short note please!

I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE FOUR GOES UP!

xoMoichella


	4. The truth is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please! 

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Chapter Four

_Tommorow was going to be a long day for sure._

_Ichigo was way over anxious at this point._

_What was going to happen?!?!?!??_

"KISSHUU GET YOUR ICHIGO-OBBSSESSED BUTT IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Tart screamed from the other room.

This obviously startled Kish, who had literally jumped up and out, knocking Ichigo off the bed and face-first into the floor.

Not a pleasant way to wake up. Opening your eyes to a hard floor.

_CLONK!_

"Rweeeoorrrrr..." Ichigo let out translating as an 'owwwwwwwwwwwww'.

"Oh I'm so sorry little koneko! I forgot that you were there!" Kish said, picking Ichigo up. "Let's go eat."

We walked down the wall and walked into the kitchen, where Pai was drinking this steaming green liquid and Tart was eating what looked like cereal.

"Finally he wakes up." Pai said, slightly smirking.

Kish rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"So what are we doing today Pai?" Tart questioned.

"Were attacking the Mews. Last night I created this." Pai held out his hand and with a flash, there was an infuser in his hand. A/N" Is that what its called? But this one was different. It was bigger, and glowing pink and purple.

"Woah. That's not..." Kish said, wide eyed.

"It is..." Tart said in shock.

Kish sighed. He knew that if they used that infuser, that Ichigo would surely die. Pai had seemed to notice Kish and understood what he was thinking.

"You are thinking about that human... aren't you?" Pai said, sneering at the younger alien.

"So what if I am? It isn't like you can do anything." Kish stated.

"Koraitsu Kishhu do NOT get yourself attached to that human." Pai said, anger rising.

Tart could see that Pai was angered and was about to burst. He had talked to Pai alone before and know of his hatred towards Kish on this topic.

"I can't help it if I am in love with her." Kish spoke, looking down on his elder.

_'Aww. That's so sweet!' _Ichigo thought to herself, smiling softly.

"GODDAMIT KISSHU I TOLD YOU FROM THE BEGINNING NOT TO DO THIS! WE HAVE FAILED ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE WITH THAT _SLUT_ OF A HUMAN!" Pai screamed, infuriated, while standing up in the process.

Ichigo was shocked. Had Pai really just said that about _her?_ She looked over to Kish to see his response.

In a matter of seconds Pai was flung across the room and on the floor bleeding heavily from his mouth. Kish had punched his jaw with extreme force.

"I SWEAR IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEAK OF ICHIGO LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN MERE HANDS!!" Kish was screaming.

He had gone to lunge at Pai again but felt a weak yet strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"KISH! Leave him for now! He's hurt enough!" Taruto cried out.

Ichigo was taken aback. Kish was standing up for her!

"I'm leaving." Kish snarled, giving Pai a heavy glare.

"Well, I think I will save this infuser for later." Pai said, watching Kish leave the room. "I want Kish to see Ichigo die in front of his own eyes." He smirked.

"Hah. Your so mean sometimes Pai." Tart said, but he was smirking too. Kish would hate it. It would be so... _fun!_

Ichigo was just wide-eyed. Shit. They were going to attack! She couldn't help!

Tart knew why Pai was acting like this. It was all because of Sana.

_---- Flash Back ----_

_It was eight years ago, and Pai had his first girlfriend, Sana._

_Sana was a beautiful golden haired alien. Sana and Pai were in love. But then one night Pai saw something that hurt him deeply inside._

_He was taking a walk around at night and turned the corner to cut through an alleyway. He saw someone -No, two people. They were... kissing?_

_'That could be me and Sana!' Pai happily thought to himself._

_But as he walked closer, he realized that he knew the people._

_It was Sana and Kish kissing._

_Pai felt a surge of pain. Kish was his best friend at the time._

_He screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL?" Causing the two to turn around and look at the angered alien._

_"Pai! I'm so sorry! It's not what it looks like! He was... uh... ALL OVER ME!" Sana screamed, but Pai could tell it was all a lie._

_"WHY KISH?" With that, Pai had punched Kish in the stomach and was running. Tears shed down his face._

_That's when he met Tart. He was crying on a bench and the little brown haired alien walked up to Pai._

_And after a long talk the two had became friends, and ever since that night they were inseparable._

_Yes, Pai may get annoyed at Taruto, but he would naever hurt him._

_---- End Of Flashback ----_

"Well, are we going to go attack now?" Kish asked, walking into the room slightly pouting.

"Alright fine... but I'm holding the Kitty!" Tart exclaimed, grabbing me from Kish's warm arms.

"Were going to earth kitty!" Tart exclaimed, looking at me smiling.

"Tart. The thing can't understand you." Pai said, rolling his eyes at the younger alien's childness. However, it put a small smile on his lips.

"Let's go. Inhasha Park." Kish said.

_'That's where I always went with Aoyama-kun...' _Ichigo sadly thought to herself.

_---- At The Park ----_

"I'll do the honors!" Kish happily smirked.

"Like always..." Tart muttered under his breath.

But having amazing hearing Kish heard him.

"What was that Taruto?" Kish said, peering over with an even bigger smirk.

"I said, Yupp! I mean, you ARE the best, Prince Kisshu." Now it was Tart's turn to smirk.

"Grr..." Kish let out. He took a nearby person's soul and summoned an infuser.

"FUSIOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!" Kish screamed, and with a blinding light, there was a huge chimera anima standing before them.

It was a tall super-skinny brown haired creature. It seemed to have... hairclips? No.. bobby pins?

"Oh! Here comes the circus!" Kish said jokingly, looking at the Mews now approaching at full speed.

They had reached up to them, and started immediately to fight.

Ichigo was still in Tart's arms. She squirmed around, signaling that she wanted to be put down.

Tart looked down and said, "Oh, you want to be put down?" He slowly floated down. "Here you go Kitty!" He happily chirped, tying me to a tree.

I looked at the Mews. Mint was staring at me, eyes wide with shock.

She knew what was happening. None of the other mews had noticed her.

Mint had gone back to fighting, not wanting to give any hint of surprise.

But Ichigo looked behind her and noticed something behind her... purple?

It was Zakuro! But why is she over here hunched over?

Ichigo peered over, hoping to see what was happening.

There was... blood?

"Dammit... I'm bleeding again." Zakuro murmured.

Ichigo felt a pair of arms pick her up.

It was Tart, unfortunately.

"Ready to go kitty?" he said.

With that and a nod from the 2 other aliens, we were at the alien's ship.

_---- At the Café ----_

"You guys... I know where Ichigo is." Mint said, making sure that everyone had heard her.

Obviously, they had, because all of them had shocked looks on their face.

"Where is she na no da?" Pussing asked.

"She is... with the aliens." Mint sighed.

"WHATT?!??!!" Everyone almost screamed.

"I saw her in Tart's arms. She was in her cat form. Did you guys see that little black cat?"

"Now that you mention it, I did see a cat in his arms." Zakuro thought.

Ryou looked at Keiichiro with a pained look. What if this was true?

"But why didn't you mention it?? They could be hurting her right now!" Ryou said, trying to sound mad, but ended up sounding more worried.

"They have no clue that that cat is Ichigo." Mint said in a duh tone.

"Yeah, you must be right." Keiichiro agreed.

"How should we get her back though?" Lettuce shyly added to the growing conversation.

"We will think of something." Ryou answered.

_---- At the Alien Ship ----_

"Koneko-chan wasn't there today. That's unlike her." Kish said, worried.

"She was probably on a date with AOYAMA!" Tart replied, emphasizing on the word Aoyama. He knew that that was Kish's weak spot.

"Shut up you little monkey hag. Go watch your creepy stalker videos of Pudding." Kish said, smirking at his comeback.

Ouch. That really got Tart.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! ATLEAST I DON'T GO AROUND TRYING TO KISS HER EVERY SECOND I SEE HER! AND I DON'T SIT ON A TREE OUTSIDE HER WINDOW AND WATCH HER SLEEP ALL NIGHT! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T TELL HER THAT YOU SPY ON HER ALL THE TIME! I BET YOU WATCH HER CHANGE!!" Tart screamed at Kish.

And oh, that got to Kish roughly. Kish had turned red,

with anger.

"I DO NOT STALK ICHIGO! AND I DON'T WATCH ICHIGO CHANGE! YOU BE GLAD THAT I DON'T KILL YOU!" Kish screamed. He slapped Taruto across the face.

"KORAITSU KISSHU AND WHEDELER TARUTO GET OVER HERE NOW." A large voice boomed.

"Shit! Thanks Tart! Now Deep Blue-sama is mad at us!" Kish growled.

"It was not MY fault! Tart whined.

"NOWW!" the voice said loudly again.

Ichigo watched as Kish and Tart left the room.

_'Hehe Kish watches over me every night? How sweet!' _Ichigo thought to herself.

To bad this peace was broken by the next word that came out of Pai's voice.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo froze. Slowly but surely, she turned around to find Pai standing there with a cage in his hands.

_'Crap.'_

Ichigo jumped off the ground and started to run. Too bad for her, but she was picked up by cold unforgiving hands and thrown in the cage.

Momomiya Ichigo, the leader of the Mew Mews, was caught. And to make matters worse, she was caught as a cat. A _cat_.

Pai had left her on a table in the cage. Five minutes later Kish walked in, wide eyed. Pai had told him.

"Meooowerrr" Ichigo let out, and pawed at the door.

"Why, why Ichigo? Why do you have to know everything?" Kish said.

She could have sworn that she saw tears form in his eyes.

He opened the door to the cage. Ichigo stepped out and walked towards Kish. She had to prove to him that she did love him, no matter what she was.

She leaned over and kissed Kish right on the lips. Kish figured that she was just doing this so she could regain her human form.

But he was wrong.

Ichigo was back to her human form, but was still kissing Kish, but more passionately. Kish was shocked. He pulled away.

"Koneko-chan..." Kish started, eyes tearing, "I can't be with you. You must think I'm a cold hearted vampire that is going to be a ruler and will have no time for you. I am so sorry I did this to you. I'll take you home. You probably don't care for me."

Kish held Ichigo's shoulder and teleported her to her room.

"NOOOO! Don't leave Kish!" Ichigo screamed.

But it was too late. Kish had left.

'She's just playing with me.' Kish thought. 'I don't want to be used like that. I know she thinks that I'm disgusting."

_"I'm not here for your entertainment _

_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_  
Just stop and take a second _

_  
I was fine before you walked into my life _

_  
Cause you know it's over _

_  
Before it began"  
_ -U + UR Hand, by Pink

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Five more reviews before Five goes up!

Thankyouuz.

xoMoichella


	5. With happiness come Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Chapter Five

_"NOOOO! Don't leave Kish!" Ichigo screamed._

_But it was too late. Kish had left._

_'She's just playing with me.' Kish thought. 'I don't want to be used like that. I know she thinks that I'm disgusting."_

"KISSHUU! NYAUUUUUU!" Ichigo screamed, grapping the rippling air infront of her. "COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kish..." Ichigo softly spoke, looking out the window. "I think I...

I... love you."

_---- The Next Day ----_

"Hello! You have reached Café Mew Mew! How can we help you today na no da?" The bright and cheerful voice spoke.

"Pudding... I'm sick. I can't come in. Tell everyone. Thank you, Bye." Ichigo said softly. She couldn't talk to anyone.

In only a mere four days, her life had went from amazing to one of the worst.

Her boyfriend had died, she was kidnapped, had fallen in love with Kish, but had been rejected.

Why should she live? The other mews can handle the aliens.

_'Screw Café Mew Mew. I can't work today. I just want to... see Kish.' _Ichigo thought.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro... they all tried to call her. Heck, even Ryou and Keiichiro called her. But the cat girl wouldn't pick up.

Alright... maybe Ichigo had been over reacting, but who could blame her? she was only 16 and the fate of the world was in _her_ hands. On top of that, she had to deal with school, work, and relationships, which alone is enough to drive a person crazy.

Ichigo refused to talk or eat. People would periodically stop by and ring the doorbell, but Ichigo would ignore and keep sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

She had no clue of the fact that Pai and Tart sometimes stopped by and looked in the window at the scraggly teen.

A week and a half had gone by and Ichigo had dropped 20 pounds already.

Her hair was greasy and matted. Her eyes were pale, and she had stick legs and arms.

She was horrible. Momomiya Ichigo was close to death at this point. She needed to eat!

People would bang on the doors and try to get in through windows, but it was all locked. Nothing would work!

Pai and Taruto decided to talk to Kish about Ichigo. For the last week and a half he had rarely been seen, because he would come home late from meetings at the mother ship.

_---- One AM at the Alien's Ship ----_

"Kish. Me and Taruto need to talk to you." Pai said sternly, grabbing Kish's shoulder from behind.

"What do you want? And shouldn't Tart be sleeping? It IS 1 AM." Kish snarled.

"Kish! Its serious. It's about Ichigo... She is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT GIRL HAS TO SAY. AND MY NEXT PLAN IS BEING PUT INTO ACTION TOMMOROW. IT WILL SURELY KILL HER!" Kish screamed, cutting off Tart's small voice.

"Kishhu! Get a hold of yourself!" Pai demanded in a loud, stern voice.

"Pai. Taruto. I don't care. I have moved on, you don't have to worry about me." Kish said, letting out a sigh, turning around and walking away.

"KISH!" Tart screamed out. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE." Kish loudly said, walking faster. He was about to turn the corner when Pai screamed out a few words that stopped him in his path.

"ICHIGO IS DYING! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BASTARD! AND YOU WON'T TAKE A MINUTE TO LISTEN!"

"...She is...dying?" Kish said, wide eyed.

"Yeah Kish. The past week and a half all she's done was sit on her bed stare at the wall. She's lost a ton of weight and looks horrible. She wont eat or talk." Tart said, sighing heavily.

"Really... she's... why?" Kish said, processing all the information.

Pai's face turned red. Red with... anger. "WHYY? YOU ARE ASKING WHY?" Pai screamed.

Kish was taken aback. Could it be? "Its because of me.. isn't it?" Kish said sadly, for he knew it was the truth.

"But this doesn't matter. Deep Blue-sama wanted us to thank you." Tart said, eyeing Pai trying to get to him.

"Thank you?" Kish asked, his gold irises filled with questioning.

"Thank you for killing the leader of our enemy." Pai answered.

Deep down inside though, Pai and Tart were worried. Not about Ichigo, but at Kish. They didn't want Ichigo to die like that. The two just wanted their other companion to know that they were killing someone. They did though feel bad for the young girl. She was only 16 and her life was horrible. They would never let anyone know how they felt though.

Tart and Pai were just like snails ; hard on the outside and soft on the inside.

"We knew it would be hard to get rid of her, but finally she'll be gone!" Tart said happily, trying not to frown.

"We are going to get earth Kish! Isn't this great?!?! We will be able to beat the Mews!" Pai said, smiling for once.

"Yeah... it's great! She sure went down easily!" Kish said in a fake happy voice. He told his 2 companions that he was going to sleep because he was tired and that they shouldn't bug him. They agreed and Kish teleported away.

But he didn't teleport to his room.

He teleported down to Ichigo's room, where he was outside the window.

He looked in and found a girl who did not look like Ichigo at all.

Instead if brown peppy eyes, she had a pair of dull boring eyes.

No bouncy red hair, just greasy matted deep red hair.

No perfect body, just a skinny twig that looked severely underweight.

Ichigo really was dying. And it was all his fault. It was time to take action.

And with that, he teleported into the girl's room.

He watched as Ichigo's heard slowly turned to the side and lay her eyes on him. Her mouth opened in shock.

She slowly spoke, "K...Ki...Kisshu?"

Kish nodded his head and spoke, moving towards her. "Oh Ichigo... I am so sorry I left. I thought tha-"

"OH KISH!" Ichigo screamed, jumping into Kish, weeping horribly into his chest. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Ichigo! I'm so glad to see you! I thought that you would hate me! I AM a frickin' VAMPIRE!" Kish spoke, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Ichigo moved him over and sat on her bed, pushing him down to sit too.

"Kish, no mat... matter what yo..you are.. I will sti... still love.. you!" Ichigo chocked between sobs and hiccups. She was beyond happy to see Kish.

Kish was shocked. She really did like him? And SHE was hugging HIM? "I'm so sorry Koneko-chan. I love you." He placed a kiss on the weeping girl's forehead.

Ichigo wept on Kish for half an hour after it she started to calm down.

"I..I'm hungry." Ichigo said, laughing a little.

"Let's go eat downstairs. We can talk a little too!" Kish said, picking Ichigo up.

They had gone downstairs and Ichigo ate like a monster.

The two talked and talked and decided on a few things.

One. They would keep their relationship a secret.

Two. In fights, they would purposely miss each other, but occasionally they could bump or scratch.

Three. Kish would visit her every night.

It was an hour later, or 11:45 PM to be exact.

"Wow... you really WERE hungry." Kish said in awe, as he realized the girl had ate food equivalent to 10 dinners.

"Well, I hadn't ate in a week and a half!" Ichigo said. She was obviously more peppy now. "Yawnnn... I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" Ichigo said while giving a big stretch.

"We?" Kish said, tilting his head sideways.

"Yeah! Lets go upstairs now." Ichigo said, grabbing his hand.

They had gone into her room and Ichigo was already in her pajamas.

"So... do you sleep in that?" the teen said, point at the alien's strange clothes.

"Oh. No." Kish said, looking down at his clothes. Next thing he knew, he had clothes in his face.

"You can change into those in there." She said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Alright." he answered, floating over.

He came out in a black pair of pajamas. He looked at Ichigo, who has already in bed. She was sleeping towards the edge.

"Koneko-chan... where do I sleep?" Kish wondered.

"Behind me."

"Okay!" Kish said, his face perking up.

He was going to sleep with his koneko-chan!

He crept in between Ichigo and the wall. Ichigo turned around and planted a kiss on the alien boy's lips and said, "Thank you Kish. I love you."

She turned around again and allowed Kish to put his arm around her, and she grabbed it with her own and held it.

They slept together in peace that night.

For in the back of Kish's mind he knew that Pai and Tart would want to attack tomorrow by hand, and that would bring many problems. He couldn't kill Ichigo. He couldn't kill his Koneko-chan! Not after all of this of course.

He would have to wait to see.

But for now, he was as happy as ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ichigo's alarm went off at 7:10.

"WUUAHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed, startled. She threw her hand at her counter and smashed the snooze button down. But while she did that, she felt a piece of paper on top of it. She snatched it and read it.

_Koneko-chan,_

_I set your alarm to 7:10 because in twenty minutes me, Pai, and Tart will be attacking. Be ready! Love you._

_-Kish_

Ichigo smiled. She yawned and stretched in her bed and after dozing off for a little she decided to get up. She looked at the clock. 7:25.

She only had five minutes! Ichigo ran to the bathroom, put her hair up, brushed her teeth, and ate a little.

She decided it would be best if she did not change, because it would probably give them a hint that _somehow_ she knew to get ready and to get up.

RING.RING.RING.RINGGG.

Ichigo picked the phone up and glanced at the clock. 7:31.

"Ichigo! You answered! Thank goodness. The aliens are attacking at Inuhasha Park! Please go, please help them." Ryou pleaded on the phone.

"I'll go." Ichigo said.

"Great! Masha is calling the other girls. Don't delay!" Ryou said, obviously happy that Ichigo was moving again.

Ichigo set out towards the park, and after a few minutes the park was in view. She started to run while screaming, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOO--SIS!"

"The old hag is here? I thought she was close to dying!" Tart complained.

"How dare you ruin my day! For the future of the earth, I will be of service! Nya-cough!" She said, then clutching her throat.

Kish wanted so badly to stop and just comfort her but he knew he shouldn't.

"Hah, no power eh?" Pai exclaimed. He murmured under his breath, "Damnit that little anorexic..."

"We're herree!" The four other mew mew's shouted then paused when they saw Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!! YOUR BACK!" Mint screamed, running and hugging her boney friend.

The other Mews loaded her with questions.

"Are you okay??"

"You look anorexic! When did you last eat?"

"We missed you! Why'd you suddenly come back?"

"What happened na no da?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT enough of the reunion! Can we just get on with what we were doing?" Kish almost screamed, ticked off at the giddy girls.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!"

"Bring it on! Maximum power - Tokyo Mew Mew Nyaaa!" Ichigo squealed.

"Wow. Gay much?" Pai stated, rolling his eyes.

A/N: Had to do it. Sorry!

Kish was fighting Mint and Lettuce, Pai was fighting Zakuro and Ichigo, and Tart was obviously attacking Pudding.

Ichigo froze. Pai was injured and floating high above with Tart. Both were bleeding heavily. They were about to teleport but Mint had done something that caught all of their attention.

"Ichigo, Come one! Fight!" Mint screamed, pushing Ichigo towards Kish.

She fell into his chest and threw her arms and hands out to break the fall.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, shutting her eyes.

"Kish! NO!" Pai scramed.

Ichigo opened her eyes.

She realized why everyone was staring at her.

Her knees were straddling his hips and her Strawberry Bell was smashed into Kish's upper chest. Kish winced in pain then realized what was happening, and his eyes grew huge.

Ichigo could kill him in a matter of seconds. She froze yet again.

"Come on Ichigo! You got him!" Zakuro screamed.

Tart's eyes welled up a little. His best friend, who was like his brother, was going to die. In front of his eyes.

Pai had a horrified look on his face.

"Ichigo?" Pudding questioned.

"I... I..." Ichigo choked. Her friends would find out if she didn't kill Kish... but was it worth it? To kill Kish so her friends wouldn't know?

"Come on Ichigo!" The Mews screamed.

The answer is, it was totally not worth it.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I wont kill you Kish. I.. I love you too much." Ichigo said clearly, knowing she was in for a good yelling for she had just let their secret out.

Kish instantly recognized the look on her face. She was about to cry.

"WHATTT??!?!!?!?" Everyone screamed. They were shocked.

Zakuro picked the girl up by her waist and was dragging her over to the other mews, who had angry faces plastered on them.

"Kisshu. We need to talk. NOW." Pai sternly said at the poor alien, who was now floating up in the air.

Kisshu was silent for a moment.

"Alright, lets go. See you later koneko-chan." Kish said sighing, for he knew that there was no escaping.

"Disgusting." Pai sneered, looking down at the de-transformed Mews and crinkling his nose.

"MOMOMIYA ICHIGO WERE GOING TO THE CAFÉ NOW!" Mint screamed. The girls easily pulled Ichigo along with them. If Ichigo wasn't as underweight and mal-nourished she would have easily broke free.

Ichigo dozed off while everyone was screaming at her and telling her that she was not allowed to do what she was going.

Ichigo knew that she had really went over the top with this one. Even Lettuce was yelling! And she _never_ yells.

Today was going to be another longg day.

"SHIROGANE-ONEECHAN AND AKASAKA-ONEECHANN!! WE NEED YOU NA NO DA!" The little voice of Pudding yelled towards the basement.

The two men came up. "What's the urgency that you neede- ICHIGO!" Ryou exclaimed, dead in his tracks.

"Ichigo-san... you are feeling better? Are you hungry? Do you-"

"Akasaka-san this is NO time to think of that! Do you know what she did?" Mint screamed at the brunette.

"Ichigo... what happened?" Ryou asked, sneering.

"I... uh... I..." Ichigo stammered.

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!" Zakuro screamed.

Ryou stiffened. He wished that the girl would fall for him, but this was beyong belief. _'Ichigo loved an alien? The ENEMY? Not HIM?'_

A/N: A little conceited, I know I know.

"Ichigo... is this true?" Keiichiro asked, breaking the silence.

"Ye... yes..." Ichigo sighed, looking down.

"YOU BAKA STRAWBERRY!" Ryou screamed at her infuriated at her idiotic decisions.

But Ichigo just looked up out the window to the sky and smiled, because she knew that she had her lover out there someone. One person who wasn't mad at her.

And she was happy with that. Even if the whole world turned on her;

She had Kish and Kish had her.

_"Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no..._

_Cause I got you."_

-Don't Matter, By Akon

--------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! That one took me two hours!

THE NEXT CHAPTER'S SUMMARY:

Ichigo is walking home and sees something that disturbs her. But... why does she feel this way? And who really killed Aoyama-kun? Is he really dead?

ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN NEXT CHAPTER.

Like it? Love it? Want to see me die?

Review please! Just a quickie love/like/hate it!

I DO see you reading and then running!

Thankyouuz.

xoMoichella


	6. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Here comes the KxI fluff! 0

& By the way... I'm kindaa changing the summary for this chapter. You'll see!

AND NOW I PROUDLY PRESENT...

**Chapter Six**

_And she was happy with that. Even if the whole world turned on her;_

_She had Kish and Kish had her._

Finally after a day of seven angry people attacking, it was time to go home.

The teenage girl was more than happy to go home, and she would see Kish again.

But, little did she know, that she was in for a big surprise.

She was about 5 minutes away from her house when an oh-so-familiar voice rang out, making Ichigo stop in her tracks.

The voice said loud and clearly, "Ichigo... Is that you?"

She turned around only to find that the voice belonged to someone she had known. And it was true, for they were right there.

Aoyama Masaya was standing tall, looking at the girl with hope in his eyes. He was really there.

"A... Ao... Aoyama-kun... That isn't you! You died!" Ichigo exclaimed, shocked. Her face softened as she spoke, "Your just an alien disguised as my dead boyfriend." Ichigo laughed off like it was nothing. "...right?"

A/N: You will find out why he's alive in an upcoming chapter. I don't have people rise from the dead in my stories.

"No, Ichigo, I swear! It's me! I'll prove it!" The boy said, as Ichigo nodded her head and listened, still wide eyed. "I was adopted by my parents. You're a Mew. I gave you a bell and told you that if you ever ran away I could find you, and I'm admired by my fan girls and I'm on the kendo team. Please Ichigo, believe me! It's me! Aoyama Masaya!"

It was true. But how? "I... I don't understand. How did you live?" Ichigo questioned.

"The doctors aren't sure, but they said that my body reacted well and recovered..." He replied, looking down at the cement below.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said. He looked at her in the eyes. "Who killed you... I mean tried to kill you?"

"It was... Zakuro." Aoyama replied with a sigh.

"WHAT?!?!?!" She shrieked. There had to be a good reason. Zakuro doesn't do things without a reason.

Just then, being Ichigo's luck, her phone rang.

She whipped it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! Where are you?!?!!" Her worried mom asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mom! I'll be home in 5!" Ichigo said, realizing that she was suppose to be home half an hour ago, she had left work late.

"We will talk tomorrow, okay Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said, not melting in his eyes anymore. He wasn't her love anymore. Now they were just a boring brown color.

"Okay Ichigo. I love you." He was going to give her a kiss but she was already running at top speed towards her house.

On her way home, Ichigo ran down a street she rarely goes on. She decided it would be a shorter trip home that way.

But then she saw something weird. It was a little girl?

She had long beautiful gray-purple-light hair. Ichigo couldn't see her face, but assumed that she was about 6.

"Hey.. do you need help little girl?" Ichigo softly said, not to surprise or disturb her.

A whispy and scratchy voice said loudly yet softly, "A dor vem."

A/n: No, I did not make that up. It's in another language.

The girl turned her head around to reveal a small face with two small white eyes. Completely white.

Then,

She disappeared.

_---- Later that Night ----_

_'Did Zakuro really try to kill Aoyama-kun? And, oh crap, Aoyama still thinks I love him. Damnit. But.. who was that girl? A dor vem? What does it mean?' _Ichigo thought to herself. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey koneko-chan, rough day today, eh?" Kish said, teleporting next to the girl who was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall.

"Oh god Kish you would never believe what happened." Ichigo said, sighing and leaning against her love.

"Well, today's been no walk in the park for me either. Tart and Pai, those malicious people, brought me straight to my father where I was royalty screamed at and beaten."

"Beat...en?" Ichigo said wondering.

Kish pulled the back of his shirt up only to reveal a big round circle black mark on his right shoulder blade ; which looked as black as black could get against his ghostly - white skin.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Ichigo almost screamed, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. It happens to me a lot actually, I don't always act the best." Kish said smiling. "I was a horrible kid."

Oh, how Ichigo cherished his smile. It was precious to her. _'So cute... So... Adorable...'_

"So Ichigo- What happened to you?' Kish asked, grinning when he noticed she was staring at him.

"Oh, umm... The whole day I sat and sat while I listened to the 7 of them stand and yell at me. It was alright, I was already off in my own world after 3 minutes. But then..." Ichigo's voice trailed off.

"Then...?" Kish said, eyes filled with wonder.

"I saw Aoyama-kun." Ichigo finished.

"You mean... alive?" Kish's eyes bugged wide open at hearing this.

"Yes... he said that it was Zakuro who had attacked him..." Ichigo said, switching her eyes from the floor to Kish's eyes, continuing, "but I don't understand. Zakuro never does anything without a reason. Especially violence. Something must have happened. I think he's lying."

Ichigo mentally decided it was best if Kish didn't know that Aoyama tried to kiss her.

Kish thought. "You're right. We'll talk to her tomorrow, okay? But for know, lets not worry about this."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. But uhhh Kish... I saw a small girl."

"Okay?" Kish said, confused.

"But this wasn't a normal girl. She looked about 6 and had long gray-purple hair that seemed to glow a little. Her eyes were completely white! Nothing else! And she said in the oddest voice for a little girl, 'A dor vem'. Then she disappeared!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kish tilted his head, confused. Then his head shot up and eyes widened.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh... uh... it's nothing." Kish said, claming down. He figured it was a joke from Pai and Tart. Nah, not Tart. Tart was too young to know what it was. Pai. It was all his fault.

Ichigo looked at Kish while he pondered and then cut into his deep thoughts, "No offence Kisshu, but at night, don't you become a vampire?"

Kish winced at the sound of 'Kisshu' but ignored it. He replied, "Uhh.. No." Then he mumbled, "Only if I..."

"If you...?" Ichigo asked. _'Damn. She wasn't suppose to hear that!'_ Kish thought.

"Oh nevermind... I have no clue what I'm saying!" Kish tried to laugh off. It didn't work.

"Kish... tell meeeeeee!" Ichigo whined, giving him the puppy eyes you can't help but to love.

"It sounds kinda gross. You don't want to know. You'll think I'm gross." Kish said, looking down, then staring into Ichigo's brown eyes awaiting her answer. _'Damn, the puppy eyes.'_

"Kish, no matter what you are, I won't think your weird. As long as your still my perverted alien Kish then I'll love you." Ichigo said, snuggling into Kish's chest.

"Koneko-chan..." Kish said, smiling and leaning down to lie on her bed. "Let's go to sleep."

Ichigo leaned over. "But seriously, If you?" She wasn't gonna let this slip by!

"Alright but you asked for it. Got it? So please don't kick me out!" Kish pleaded.

"Alright alright! Go on!" She urged.

Kish murmured something into the pillow.

"What?" Ichigo said to the emerald-haired boy,

"Ichigo... please..." He pleaded.

"Fine, fine... let's go to sleep." She replied, nuzzling into Kish.

The two slept perfectly intone with the other's breathing, and that night could not have gotten and better.

_---- 4 AM ----_

Masha perked up, reading the message Ryou was sending him. In his cute little fuzzy head.

_Masha! Get up. Look at Ichigo and send me a picture of her and what she's doing. Don't make a sound though, okay?_

Masha sent back to Ryou: _Okay!_

Masha crept upwards from the floor and looked down at Ichigo and sent a picture along with this message:

_Ryou! Ichigo is with alien! Ichigo is with alien!_

Just as Ryou expected. She was still in love with that alien.

He sent back:

_Thank you Masha. You can go into sleep mode again. Don't tell Ichigo about what just happened. Good Night._

With that, Masha shrunk back down.

Ryou knew what to do.

_---- Nine AM ----_

Ichigo's alarm went off, causing her and Kish to go flying five feet up in the air.

Ichigo mauled the snooze button and in the process fell off the bed.

"Uhhhnnnnn..." Ichigo moaned into the hard floor.

Kish sat upright. "Are you alright koneko-chan?

"Mm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" She chirped up.

Ichigo gave Kish a kiss on the lips and then got ready for work, while Kish left for the ship.

Kish decided to work things out at the ship. He couldn't do this for much longer. No, really. He hadn't fed in 3 days. His vampire genes would surely kick in soon.

Ichigo hadn't known the reason but quickly dismissed the thought when she realized she had ten minutes to get to the café.

Ichigo rushed and ended up eating a piece of toast while running to work.

_---- At Café Mew Mew ----_

Ichigo ran in and almost made it to the locker room when Mint's voice rang out.

"ICHIGO! YOUR LATE YOU BAKA!"

Ichigo's face twitched as she backed up slowly.

She was about to say something when there was a loud 'THUD!' behind her.

"GODAMNIT, KISSHU!" A voice similar to Kish's boomed.

Ichigo whipped around, to find in the middle of the room Kish on the floor, his arms shaking, trying to support his body. She looked up to find Pai smirking and a man with emerald hair that had leather weaved in it and big golden eyes staring in disgust at Kish.

"Please... Otou-sama... please... don't do this to me!" Kish pleaded.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!??" He shouted.

Pai floated over to Ichigo and picked her up easily and dropped her at Kish's father's feet.

He looked down with fire in his eyes.

Ichigo looked over at Kish and saw only one thing in his eyes.

Fear.

"Pitiful... that my son would be in favor of a creature like _you_." Kish's father said. He continued, "Pai, make the bubble."

Pai nodded, and a bubble formed around Kish and Ichigo, enclosing them in together.

"What's going on??" Ichigo almost screamed.

"Look at Kish." Pai said menacingly.

Everyone looked at Kish.

Kish was screaming, clutching his head. He was shaking and screamed out, "NOOOO! STAY AWAY!"

Pai explained to the confused people. "In about 90 seconds, he will become a vampire and he will completely be erased."

Ichigo gasped and held her breath. Kish was going to... disappear?

Pai went on, "But, if he feeds soon, he won't turn into a vampire. However, unfortunately, Ichigo is the only one near him! And if he bites her, she will only have a 75 percent chance of surviving. That is, if Kish bites her soon enough. If he doesn't then she'll die!"

At this point, Kish had a minute left. Kish's father and Pai were laughing as everyone watched in horror.

(A/N: If you're wondering how they still knew that he was still with her, read what happened in the middle of the night.)

Ichigo looked at Kish in fear, horror, and... pain. "Kish..."

He stuttered, "I... I won't... bite you..."

Ichigo cried. She feared for Kish, but she feared for herself.

"Please Kish, I don't want you to disappear!"

And with that, he lunged and bit into her arm.

There was a horrible shriek.

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOH!"**_

The scream echoed and echoed.

The bubble disappeared, leaving a crying Kish and a wordless Ichigo with a bloody arm.

"Kisshu..." His father said.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW OTOU-SAMA??!?" Kish yelled infuriated. "YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!"

"Yes, yes I am happy Kisshu. Now tell her." He said smirking. Yes, it hurt to see his own son like this but he couldn't let him fall for a mere human. He deserved better.

Kish turned his head to Ichigo, who was staring at him with a blank expression. He sighed and spoke softly and carefully, "I'm sorry Ichigo. I can't be with you... I..." He looked up at Pai, then his father before continuing, "I don't love you. I have to... leave you."

Saying these words; it killed him deep inside. It was fake. Hopefully, she could see that. But, unfortunately, when he looked over, she was crying.

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped. She spoke in between tears and thoughts, "K... Kish... Even if you leave... I'll... I'll..." She looked up. "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" She blurted out, making her cry even more.

He was shocked.

Kish's father sternly said, "Alright. Get this over with. Kish, say goodbye to her, for this is the last time you will ever see her."

Ichigo chocked at that thought. No...

"Goodbye, Mew Ichigo." He muttered, leaving with the 2 other aliens.

"NYAUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo cried.

And she bawled for many reasons.

Mostly because, she was left alone to rot again.

Aoyama did it then Kish did it.

Was she just a stupid play toy?

_"Seems like just yesterday_

_  
You were a part of me._

_  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong.  
_

_Your arms around me tight  
_

_Everything, it felt so right  
_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong.  
_

_Now I can't breathe  
_

_No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on.._

Here I am, once again  


_I'm torn into pieces  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend  
_

_Just thought you were the one  
_

_Broken up, deep inside. _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes..."_

-Behind These Hazel Eyes, By Kelly Clarkson

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright guys, how was it?**

Excluding this, this chapter was 2,505 words long! Longest chapter yet!

Surprisingly, looking at my guide for chapter 7, I'm guesstimating guessing&estimating that chapter 7 will be 3,000 words!

Heres the summary:

After finding out what happened between Zakuro and Masaya, she is infuriated. Two weeks pass by and Ichigo is shocked at a major discovery. She meets a girl who she becomes good friends with. For some reason, Ichigo feels like she knows her. The girl seems like she has a horrible life, but when sadness meets sadness; happiness is born. There's something about that girl... Also, Kish hasn't been seen lately, making Ichigo depressed. Should she risk all she's got to try to make it right between them? Meanwhile, someone is causing trouble! Already 6 people have died, leaving the words "黑暗" on their neck. Weird! But who is it? Anyway, where has Aoyama been??

All coming next in Chapter 7! That's one confused 'Neko!

But, you know what you have to do, readers.

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

Arigato minna-san!

xoMoichella.


	7. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

**Chapter Seven**

_And she bawled for many reasons._

_Mostly because, she was left alone to rot again._

_Aoyama did it then Kish did it._

_Was she just a stupid play toy?_

Ichigo sat, soaked in her pain. Her eyes avoided her arm.

The room had an eerie silence that clung to the damp and heavy air.

Blood from the girl's arm poured out and stained her outfit and the marble floor.

Ryou's grin faded. He thought that showing Pai the picture of Kish and Ichigo together would surely end their relationship, but he had no clue that what had just happened would be the result!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo spoke up.

"I... I'm... going for a walk." She staggered, raising her body up in the air that was full of eyes, eyes that were all on her.

"Ichigo, you're not going anywhere. Your staying right here with us until your better." Ryou softly yet sternly spoke.

"I said.. I **WANT** to go _HOME_!" She yelled, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Ichigo-oneechan! Don't be dumb! You're staying here!" Pudding said, jumping in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo was taken aback. A little girl called her dumb?

"Go away, all of you! JUST LEAVE ME **ALONE**!" Ichigo cried out in her frustration.

Keiichiro came up from behind and grabbed Ichigo's arm, looking at it. "We need to help you, Ichigo-chan. Please, let us." He politely said, trying to charm the girl in. Ichigo was becoming dizzy.

Ichigo sighed and looked around at her worried friends. There was no getting out of this.

_'Why should I stay?' _She thought. _'I have no reason to live. If I try to go back to Kish, I'll be pushed away.'_

Then, Ichigo blacked out from the loss of blood. But before then, she managed to scream out two words the loudest she has ever spoken in her whole life. "WHY KISSHU??!??" A tear dripped down her soft cheek as she fell into the blackness.

She woke up almost two hours later, and she was laying in a room in a bed. She was in a fresh pair of pajamas. She looked at her arm that was bit, and found a thick layer of bandages and gauze over her bite.

She looked around and she recognized the place as her bedroom.

She slowly got up, wincing from the pain inflicted on her arm. She went downstairs and found her mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa Okaa-san!" Ichigo said as cheerfully as she could, knowing that she felt like a big peice of crap.

"Ah! Ichigo-chan! Your finally up! Do you want to stay home today? Are you okay? What exactly happened? How'd you get that bite? Do you want me t-"

"OKAA-SAN! I'm fine! I'll go to school! It's JUST a BITE!" Ichigo growled at her mother, not realizing how rude she sounded. Ichigo just needed to get away from this and to clear her mind. She was definitely not in a great mood.

Ichigo heard her mom yell at her, but she just re-did her hair and changed carefully into her school uniform. Although it was warm out, she wore the uniform with sleeves, so no one would notice the bite or the bandage. She headed out the door quickly to avoid her mom and headed off to school.

Ichigo had reached school about 20 minutes early. She had woken up too early and had totally skipped breakfast.

Just then, she saw the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

Aoyama Masaya.

Ichigo snarled a little bit under her breath.

He went up to the cat girl and cheerfully exclaimed a hello.

Ichigo gave a fake smile as she spoke. "Aoyama-kun... Do you mind sparing me a few moments?

Aoyama simply nodded his head and followed Ichgio to a quiet place.

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo sighed, "What happened between you and Zakuro?"

Ichigo watched as the boy seemed to trip over his own thoughts.

After a minute, he spoke, trying to make himself sound believable. "Well, Zakuro came up to me as I was going to your house and she told me to stay the hell away from you because she thought that I was hurting you andd..." Aoyama paused. After a few seconds he went on. "She got so mad she killed me! But she did not want to be blamed, so she framed Kish! Oh god... I remember those words that she said to me. They were... so horrible!" He let out in a sad cry.

Ichigo was speechless. Fury built up in her. _'That damn Zakuro! What did she think she would get out of that! It hurt me MORE!'_

The first bell rang and Ichigo bolted up and ran to her locker in despair to reach it to class on time.

However, Aoyama-kun just sat, until he...

_---- After School. Café Mew Mew ----_

Ichigo bolted into the doors of the café in a rage.

"ZAKURO!"

Zakuro came out from the basement with a puzzled look on her face.

Ichigo screamed in frustration as she leaped on top of Zakuro and started clawing at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO??!?" Zakuro cried out in shock.

The other mews turned and gasped in astonishment.

"You know! With Aoyama! Seriously! It just hurt me more!" Ichigo yelled at her face, while her hands held her down.

Zakuro tensed up at the word Aoyama. She spoke almost silently, "Ichigo, I think we should talk. Come with me."

Ichigo growled under her breath as she got off of Zakuro, failing to help her up.

The two got up and walked outside to talk, leaving 3 confused mews and 2 confused men.

_---- Outside ----_

"Ichigo, I think I should tell you what really happened that night." Zakuro said softly.

Ichigo nodded. She still had her angry I-don't-give-a-shit face on.

"It was before work. I was walking past your house without even realizing it and I was pulled into this place. I realized that the person who had grabbed me was Aoyama Masaya right away. He... he...he told me that he didn't have a lot of time left before Deep Blue took over his body. So, he told me that in his last days as himself he wanted only one thing. That was, me. He... Ichigo... he r..." Zakuro became wide-eyed.

"He...?" Ichigo nodded her head as if she was persuading her to finish.

"He... He raped me."

_There's no where to run..._

Ichigo froze. He... what?

_No one can save me..._

"He... he r-raped y-you?" Ichigo stuttered.

_The damage is done!_

"Y... yeah... I didn't want to tell you..." She said softly. Her body shook with pain and the haunting memories as she said those words.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you! I had no idea!" Ichigo hugged Zakuro tightly.

_Shot through the heart_

'Aoyama-kun, MY Aoyama-kun did that?' She was devastated. Her heart was torn apart.

_And your to blame._

Both girls cried, sorrow surrounding them.__

You give love,

Ichigo was cheated on by him, Zakuro was scarred by him.__

_a bad name._

Ichigo was still in shock and denial but she knew Zakuro wouldn't lie like this.

"...But, I don't understand it. How did you get a fake Dragon Sword?" Ichigo said, still trying to process what she had just heard.

"I met a girl. She didn't tell me her name, but she was an alien. She had soft chocolate colored hair and big golden eyes." Zakuro explained.

Ichigo nodded her head. "We should probably go back, right?"

Zakuro stood up and agreed.

_---- Back in Café Mew Mew ----_

Ichigo and Zakuro walked in only to find the other Mint, Pudding, Ryou, and Keiirichiro were huddled around a crying Lettuce.

They both ran over and Ichigo tackled Lettuce with a bear hug, almost knocking her down.

"What's wrong Lettuce??" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Tai.. Taiki was k-killed last night!" Lettuce burst out crying again.

_  
_The pain never does end, does it?

"Ichigo, Zakuro. Come with me." Ryou jerked his head in the direction of the basement.

Zakuro cut in fast, "If it's about the killer, I know."

Ichigo tilted her head in confusion and looked at Zakuro then back to Ryou.

"Alright. Come, Ichigo." Ryou said.

Ichigo nodded and followed him down into the basement.

_---- In the basement ----_

Ichigo and Ryou walked over to the computer where Ryou opened a file.

In the file, there was 3 pictures. They each had a strange symbol-

戻, る, and 時.

Ichigo's mind reeled. _'N-No... Those -This - It can't be!'_

"The people who were murdered- a mark was left on their back. The last one was the mark on Lettuce's friend's back." Ryou explained, cutting into Ichigo's thoughts.

He continued, "The researchers are saying that the writing is ancient and they can not understand it; and neither can I."

Ichigo failed to mention though that she could understand the writing.

Ichigo just shook the whole ordeal off and went upstairs to comfort her crying friend.

She didn't want to deal with this now.

The next five weeks whizzed by. 

Only one person had been killed, leaving the "で" mark. Yet again, Ichigo said nothing. Ichigo would occasionally feel dizzy; but blamed it from all the work and stress. Aoyama had disappeared, and Ichigo could not be any happier.

However, Kish was never seen during the time period, and Ichigo was becoming more and more depressed every day.

So now, five weeks after the whole ordeal, we find Ichigo sitting on her bed, eyes widened.

_'No... It can't be... but how?'_

Ichigo was desperately trying to figure out why,

where,

when,

how,

she was...

pregnant.

She was still a virgin! Was she raped in her dreams?

Off in lala land, she hadn't noticed Tart teleport himself into her room.

"Ichigo?" He spoke, trying to look Ichigo in the eyes.

"Ye- GAHHH!" Ichigo almost fell off her bed. "WH-WHY-HOW--?!??"

"Calm down Ichigo! Calm down!" Tart nearly shouted.

"I- uhh sorry, you just surprised me!" Ichigo said, letting a fake laugh escape her lips.

"Ichigo,... your... pregnant, right?" Tart asked quietly.

Ichigo looked surprised then nodded. "How'd you know?"

Taruto signed then started to explain. "For Kish's kind-"

"Kish's kind?" She cut him off.

"-The vampironic type." Tart answered.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, when they take or give blood, they give off sex cells. It's kinda complicated, but that's how our ancestors survived. The risk for infection the 'other' way was to high. Therefore, Kish was so reluctant to bite you. He didn't want to have to tell you, unless you became pregnant."

Ichigo was taken aback. Then-

excitement ran through her. "Then I'll be able to see Kish??!?!?!?" The girl was nearly jumping for joy.

However, Tart didn't look happy at all. But he weakly let out a, "Yeah."

For the rest of the night, Ichigo laid in bed thinking about her & Kish's future together with their own little child.

Little did she know...

_---- The Next Day At Café Mew Mew ----_

Ichigo jumped into the café cheerfully and twirled in a circle, letting out a, "I'm heree and I'm not lateee!"

She hummed a happy tune as everyone stared at her.

Ryou walked by then stopped. "Your... not late?"

Ichigo stuck out her tongue and exclaimed, "Ha! In your face!"

"Baby..." He muttered.

The rest of the day went perfectly at work. They barely had any customers!

But then, reality really sunk in for Ichigo.

Wait a second...

She was pregnant. Pregnant at sixteen.

Pregnant with an alien's child. An alien. How's she going to explain that to everybody she knew? And by the way things are looking, was she even going to see Kish ever again? Kish, her love? Kish, her baby's _father_?

Ichigo dropped the tray of food she was carrying smack-dab in the middle on the café and she fell to her feet.

She let out a scream and ran.

Sudden and scared, everybody was shocked.

What just happened?

Ichigo had just... ran away?

_---- With Ichigo ----_

_'No! This isn't happening!' _Ichigo was crying on the outside; dying on the inside.

Finally, she turned into an alleyway and fell. She cried and cried.

To top the whole 'Kish and Baby' ordeal off, _**they**_ were wanting her to come back.

Ichigo stopped crying when she heard a familiar voice- Pai.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She stuttered through her hiccups.

Pai walked over to her and helped her stand up, and gave her a hug.

"So Tart explained to you?" He asked. He knew she was going to need comforting for what she was about to hear in a few minutes.

Ichigo nodded, resting against Pai.

Pai continued, "You know, Kisshu has really missed you. He barely talks anymore. I can see it in his eyes, he misses you. He wants you. He _needs_ you."

Ichigo gasped.

"I... I... I want to see him... s-so bad-dly!" She wailed.

Pai let go of her and continued. "As much as he may deny it, I hear him crying at night. He loves you. He's broken."

Ichigo was silent. He really did love her... She hated to see him hurt...

Pai started. "But there's bad news. REALLY bad news. Kish? He's getting..."

Ichigo looked him in the eyes.

Man, was this painful for Pai to say.

"Kish is getting married. In two days."

Ichigo froze. She let out an ear piercing, "WHATT?!?!?!? NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She broke down crying, yet again.

"Ichigo, listen. Kish is getting married to Sakura. However, Sakura doesn't want to get married to Kish. It's not that she doesn't like Kish, but she has her own lover. Like how Kish has you; She has Zeeke. So, I say, you go to the wedding and stop them! I'll help you- I promise! So will Taruto!"

Ichigo looked up at Pai. "R... really?"

Pai nodded and gave off a heart-warming smile.

Ichigo threw herself into Kish and cried into him, thanking him endlessly.

After a few minutes, Ichigo stopped. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry so much!" She smiled.

"Mind taking me home?"

Pai replied, "Sure." He wrapped his arm around and in a snap they were in Ichigo's room.

"I'll be here in two days at 7 in the morning with Taruto. We'll go over the plan and then we will head for the wedding. Be ready at seven, okay?" Pai said.

"Yeah, okay. See you Saturday at seven! Ja!" Ichigo exclaimed as Pai left.

Ichigo sighed and fell onto her bed.

So much happening!

Ichigo called the café and told them that she was okay and would be at work tomorrow.

And, of course, at work the next day, she was bombarded with questions.

She answered them to the best of her ability without giving anything away about Kish, Pai, or the wedding.

They day flew by and before she knew it, it was Friday night and she was laying in her bed.

Tomorrow was the big day!

The wedding.

She would see Kish.

She would be able to hold him.

For the first time in five weeks,

She and Kish would be united again.

_I love you,_

_  
I loved you all along _

_  
And I forgive you..._

_  
__For being away for far too long.  
_

_So keep breathing,  
_

_'Ca__use I'm not leaving you anymore...  
_

_Believe it!_

Hold on to me, never let me go.

-Far Away, Nickelback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, so? Was it worth the wait?**

The first song is Shot through the heart, giving credit.

Sorry about the long wait, but Chapter Eight is already half written and all planned, so you can look forward to that!

TEN REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! (That means I want 35 in total!)

Love youz dedicated readers!

Shit, 10:40, still have homework. (Damn you social studies!)

**xoMoichella.**


	8. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. [Please!

_'Quote'-Artist_

Here comes the KxI fluff! 0

Before I begin I made a typo in chapter Seven. -

'Pai nodded and gave off a heart-warming smile.

Ichigo threw herself into **Kish** and cried into him, thanking him endlessly.

After a few minutes, Ichigo stopped. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry so much!" She smiled.'

It's supposed to be Pai, sorry everyone!

Also, the word atrocity means something bad, so when you see it, you'll know what it means.

AND NOW I PROUDLY PRESENT, THE LONGEST CHAPTER...

**Chapter Eight **

_For the first time in five weeks,_

_She and Kish would be united again._

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

Ichigo woke up and shut her alarm clock off. She checked the time.

6:40.

She got up and brushed her teeth and grabbed a bit to eat, finishing when Pai had entered her room.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled, answering, "More than ever."

Pai hugged Ichigo as he teleported then to the attic of where the wedding ceremony was taking place.

He covered Ichigo's mouth as he whispered to her, "Listen. This place is high security, for this is a major wedding. Millions of people are here so we can't screw this over. And don't start looking at people. When you go in, you can't take your time. You're gonna have to run faster than ever to get to Kish. Stop at the bottom of the steps, alright?"

Ichigo silently nodded yes, excitement and nervousness flooding her body.

"When I give the go, you're gonna transform and I'm gonna teleport us infront of the doors that your gonna open. And remember, _run_. **Fast**." Pai finished.

Ichigo nodded and pulled out her pendant.

"Now!" Pai quickly said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors flung open! Eveyone turned in astonishment.

"KISSHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, running as fast she could fucking run!

"I-I- Ichigo!" Kish studdered in surprise. "What - How - why --"

His eyes then darted to Pai who seemed to be holding the doors shut. He quickly understood.

Ichigo got to the steps and started to break down in tears. Here, Kish, her lover, was being married, and she realized that as hard as she could try, she would never be accepted. But she wouldn't give up.

"Kish! I- I love you! I can't let you marry her!" Ichigo choked through her tears.

"I-I-" He stuttered. But then, his fears were confirmed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU _WHORE! _"

Ichigo whipped around only to find herself trapped in Kish's father's glare.

Everyone froze and turned.

Kishu's Father.

"Father, I'm sorry. But I must go against your word." Kish sternly proclaimed.

Kishu's father walked towards Ichigo and stopped next to her. "Kishu, take one step and..."

With one swift motion their was a knife at Ichigo's throat.

"She dies."

Kishu was frozen. Frozen in fear, pain, and in hatred for his father.

"Ichigo.. I-"

He was interrupted by his father who belted out, "ON WITH THE CERMONY. DON'T LOOK HERE! LOOK AT SAKURA!"

Kishu reluctantly turned his attention to Sakura, who too, was almost in tears.

Sakura could barely focus, her gaze fixed on Ichigo, who was trying to fight her tears. All she could think of was Zeeke, her love.

As the ceremony was going on, Ichigo had looked around the room. She had found Taruto, who was with his family. He looked like he was about to cry, too. She had found Pai, who had taken a seat next to Taruto and some girl who he had seemed to know. Pai looked emotionless. She directed her attention back to Kish and Sakura. All she could see in Sakura's eyes were sorrow, and in Kish's? Nothing.

"Koraitsu Kishu, do you take Taikoto Sakura as you lawfully wedded wife?"

Kishu was silent. He felt his father's eyes shoot daggers at him, and he saw Ichigo look away.

"No."

People in the audience gasped.

"Say Goodbye to Ichigo, Kishu." His father said, chuckling to himself.

Kish whipped his head to Ichigo and was frozen, a petrified look on his face.

Ichigo closed her eyes and waited for her death to come, but all she heard was Kishu's father scream. She whipped her head only to find... Aoyama? Deep Blue? He had... stopped kishu's father!

Deep Blue spoke calmly. "Let Kishu be."

Kishu's Father sighed and after a few seconds, nodded his head yes, mostly out of fear.

"KISHUUU!" Ichigo yelled, jumping into his arms. She started hysterically crying, holding him.

"Ichigo... oh my god.. I can't believe I left you... I'm so sorry... I love you so much! I wont EVER leave you again! I've missed you so much that I almost killed myself... I love you..." He whispered into her ear, letting a few tears drip down his cheek.

"Kish... I needed you... I need to tell you something..."

Ichigo looked into his eyes and said, "You're a father."

Kishu froze as his eyes were filled with a mixture of feeling guilty and sad.

"Sakura."

Everyone turned their attention to Sakura and her father, who had just came over to her.

"I'm sorry, you were right. Would you please forgive me?"

Sakura smiled as she started crying into her fathers chest, hugging him. "Of course dad!"

"Ichigo... lets dump this place, okay?" Kish asked her, smiling into her eyes.

"Hold up! Kishu, I might have told you that you didn't have to marry Sakura, but that doesn't mean that you can run off with that... atrocity! I still will not allow you be with her!"

"Father!! Why can't you open your eyes?!? I'm in love with Ichigo and I always will be, no matter what you say! What wrong do you see in her? She might be a human, but she's not any ordinary one! She's going to be the future queen of the Cyniclons!"

Ichigo gasped as Kish got on one knee and held out a ring as he spoke,

"Momomiya Ichigo... We've been through so much together.. Through the roughest situations and even when all hope was gone and I had given up, you still cared. Ichigo, will you marry me?"

Tears collected in Ichigo's eyes.

Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard from the crowd.

Ichigo saw the hatred in Kish's eyes and turned around to find a boy who looked about Kish's age, laughing at them.

"Silly silly Kishu. You thought you could find true love again? I can see right through you! You're using that girl as a replacement, right? A mere cover-up? You want people to believe that you have moved on, right?"

Ichigo felt Kish tighten his grip and she saw his vampire side come out more. She saw his two fangs appear, and his eyes become harsher.

"Naruki..." Kish growled in anger.

"Hey you. Yeah you." The Naruki said to Ichigo.

Ichigo let go of Kish turned around and faced him.

"Has Kish ever told you about Yuka?" He said, grinning horribly.

Ichigo felt kinda... deprived of knowledge was it? Yuka.. She has heard the name before...

"So Kish... you thought you could walk away from Yuka and forget all of this, huh? Has the almighty Koraitsu Kishu given up on his true love? Has he been blinded himself from the truth? You know it, face it. You've been using Ichigo. Psh... selfish. You do know what today is, right? The 2 year anniversary..." Naruki grinned, drilling thoughts into Kish's mind.

Kish had fallen to the floor, clenching his head. He was violently shaking... uncontrollably.

Horrible memories flashed through Kish's head...  
_- - Flashback - -  
"Kish, I really wish this wouldn't happen..."  
He watched in horror as she was thrown into the...  
He watched as she was given multiple bruises and screamed for him...  
He felt weak and worthless... all he could do was stand there._

Ichigo watched the scene in horror. What the hell was going on? She backed away slowly thinking... 'Yuka? Has Kish really just been using me?'

Naruki began again, "Awww... our little Kishy-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kish screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! I'LL NEVER FORGET YUKA! CAUSE... CAUSE I STILL LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!" Kish panted as he stared in frustration at Naruki.

He simply smiled then spoke casually, "So I guess there's no love left for Ichigo because your heart is devoted to Yuka... right?"

Kish froze. He turned his gaze toward Ichigo as he calmed down.

Ichigo was mixed with many emotions... sorrow, anger, confusion, horror, and worst of all, she felt as if...

"You're... all... a... lie... aren't... you...?" She sadly smiled at Kish. "Thank... you... for giving... me... the chance... to love... even though... it was a hopeless love..."

Kish was frozen yet again... He let out a scream, "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE THIS! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE YOU, DAD! AND YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU, NARUKI! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" Ichigo swore she had seen tears fall from his eyes as he teleported away.

Her heart broke yet again. She fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes.

She felt a hand touch her should and she looked up to see Pai. He had a sad smile on his face. He softly spoke, "Come here."

Ichigo stood up and fell into Pai's embrace, and as his arms wrapped around her, she wept. Pai teleported them to his room, where she eventually stopped crying after a few minutes. (No, they're not in love. It's a brother sister bond.)

"Th... Thank you Pai..." Ichigo wiped a few stray tears from her face.

Pai sighed and spoke, "You must want to know who Yuka is, right?"

Ichigo nodded her head. "But first, I have a question about her."

Pai nodded at Ichigo.

Ichigo thought for a second then asked, "Is her name Takahashi Yuka?"

Pai widened his eyes. "Does she have brown hair and seafoam green eyes?"

Ichigo nodded.

"You... know her?"

Ichigo nodded her head, and being the oblivious girl she was, she asked, "Why? Is that bad?"

Pai slowly answered, "She was Kish's first love..."

"What happened? Kish seemed... Extremely mad..."

Pai sighed. "Ill explain. Kish and Yuka met when they were young... about 8? For them it was love at first sight. They were so happy together. When they were both 12 their mothers had... died. They were driving together to pick up Kish and Yuka from school. They waited and waited together, until it was 5. Their parents were supposed to arrive 2 hours ago. and that's when Kish got a call on his cell from an officer. He found out then, and all he did was hug Yuka as he told her. From then on, at the funerals, and from mournings, they were inseparable. Kish's father had sealed himself away from Kish, sending him off to training. Yuka's father supported her, but after a year he became mentally unstable. They became poor, too. He blamed her mother's death on her, and that's when it all happened. The separation."

Ichigo stared at Pai, tears falling off her cheeks. "I never would have guessed..."

Pai sighed and spoke again, "The separation was... absolutely horrifying. Her last night before she left she spent with Kish, and I still remember, watching through the door..."

_- - Flashback - -_

_"Kish... I need to talk to you." Yuka said to him._

_"What's wrong Yuka?" Kish asked, hugging her. He could sense that there was something wrong._

_"My dad... he's leaving, and he's taking me with him! I don't want to go! I want to stay here, with you!" She cried into his chest._

_Kish held her tightly. "Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know, my father didn't tell me. He just said another planet... And to make money he's...he's" She started weeping harder._

_Kish rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as she cried._

_"He's selling me into... into prostitution Kish! I don't know what to do! I can't do this! I don't want to give myself away! I want only you to have me! I don't want to give my virginity to some guy I've never met! Oh Kish I'm so scared!"_

_Kish gasped as he looked her in the eyes. "Yuka... You can't be serious?!?"_

_She sadly nodded, her face red with tears._

_Kish hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately._

_"Kish... I... want... you.. to have... my... virginity..."_

_She whispered in between kisses._

_Kish stopped and looked at her in the eyes. He spoke into her ear,_

_"I want you and only you baby. I want to lose it to you tonight. I want to be a part of you forever. I love you eternally."_

_- - End of Flashback - -_

"That night he did lose his virginity when he was only 14, but the next morning... that was heart wrenching even for me." Pai spoke, tears collecting in his eyes. "It was the most unforgettable scene... The scariest thing ever."

"Yuka's dad arrived into Kish's room when they were still sleeping together, naked may I add, and he grabbed Yuka and pulled her out of the bed by her hair. she screamed in pain as she stood there, completely exposed to her father and the guard who had just jumped on top of Kish to hold him down."

_- - Flashback - -_

_"Yuka! No!" Kish frantically screamed, horrified expression on his face as he struggled to get out of the guard's tight grip._

_"You stupid bitch! I already promised dome other guy your virginity! You were NOT supposed to give it to that.. atrocity!" Yuka's own father screamed at her, then he slammed his knee into her stomach. _

_Yuka screamed out in pain but was silenced when she saw what her father had just made appear._

_Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the... cage._

_She looked over at Kish who was currently fighting the guard._

_"Kish!" She screamed. "I LOVE YOU! NOOOO!"_

_Kish whipped his head around as his eyes landed on the cage. He was ultimately shocked and screamed out, "NO! YUKA! I LOVE YOU! ALWAYS! AND FOREVER! NEVER FORGET!"_

_Yuka's father threw her into the cage and slammed the door in her face. He picked up the cage and threw it across the room. Yuka was hysterically crying, trying to cover up her bare body._

_Kish was crying, watching helplessly as his love was being abused._

_"You stupid whore! Get used to the pain, you already have an appointment tonight, so say goodbye to this planet!"_

_Yuka spoke her last words Kish would ever hear, "I love you, Kish. Never forget..."_

_- - End of Flashback - -_

"And that's when she was gone, and Kish was beyond upset. He didn't speak for about 8 months, and all he did was mourn, weep and sleep."

Ichigo was stunned. Kishu... how could you be so strong as to smile?

Ichigo spoke quietly, "Yuka... I met her... Boy is Kish going to be surprised because she's now--"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So ? So? Was it good? D

I hope you liked it, It took me about 2 weeks to find the right ideas.

I'm going to split the story now. One way, Yuka is going to be alive, the other she isn't. But don't worry, only one way is going to continue, the other one is going to become an ending.

(A/N: That line is in the manga series, the inspiration for this whole story.)

So, review review please!

xoMoichella


	9. Not the Official, but One Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. [Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Here I may give statements but not details, but in Chapter 9 i will explain them and go into depth. I'm pretty much just giving the facts.

Enjoy!

_**And please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW READERS! OR I WONT PUT UP CHAPTER 9!**_

An Ending-

_Ichigo was stunned. Kishu... how could you be so strong as to smile?_

_Ichigo spoke quietly, "Yuka... I met her... Boy is Kish going to be surprised because she's now--"_

Ichigo sighed as she spoke, "Yuka is alive. She's actually, a friend of mine."

Pai's eyes widened in shock. "A..are you serious?"

Ichigo nodded as she suddenly broke down into tears.

Pai leaned over and brought her into a hug as he whispered, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo quietly replied through tears, "I'm giving him up. I know it's painful, but I have to. I know where his heart belongs. Even if he did use me, even if he still loves me, I want him to be with her. Yuka deserves him."

Pai sadly smiled and spoke, "You truly have a kind heart, Ichigo."

"T-thank you Pai." She returned his smile, wiping away the last of her tears. "Take me to him, please."

Pai nodded and held her tightly as he teleported to the outside of Kish's room. According to the frustrating weeping and mumbling noises, he was there.

Ichigo nodded at Pai as she covered the doorknob with her hand.

"I'll be down the hall, call for me if something happens." Pai told her. She nodded, not bothering to look at him, just staring at the door.

She took in a breath as she opened the door.

Kishu hadn't noticed Ichigo walk into his room, wish Ichigo was slightly happy about.

She took a look around his room for a slight second, noticing that it had been turned into a total mess. Kishu was sitting on his bed, weeping into his knees mumbling frustrated words.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she focused on the suffering boy in front of her.

She walked up to him and wrapped her thin arms around his body, sitting next to him. She spoke into his ears, "It's okay... shh..."

Kish had temporarily frozen, before...

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kish raged in a raspy voice, pushing her off the bed and onto the floor with a loud, '_**THUD!**_ '

"Kish pl-"

"STOP! HOW COULD YOU LOVE ME STILL? NARUKI WAS RIGHT!" Kish screamed at her, standing on his knees, looking down at her.

Ichigo was on the brim of tears.

Kish had noticed this and brought his voice down as he spoke, "Ichigo, I do love you. Don't get me wrong. But Yuka... my heart eternally belongs to her. Now that I look back at myself, there's times when unconsciously used you. I didn't even... sigh... noticed. I'm so... so sorry!" He broke down to tears.

Ichigo smiled at him. Not a happy smile, not a sad smile. An understanding smile. She had been right. She had to give him up- it would be better off for both of them.

"Koraitsu Kishu," Kish stopped crying at the mention of his full name and stared in silence at Ichigo. "I do love you with all my heart. But I understand, and as hard as it may be for me, but I'm giving you up."

Ichigo sat up and brought him into an embrace.

"You...'re... leaving me alone?"

"No, I'm leaving you with Yuka."

Kish pulled back and looked at if she was insane.

"B...but she's gone."

Ichigo have a grin as she replied, rather happily, "No, she isn't. She's actually a good friend of mine."

Kish's golden eyes shone with hope as they grew in size. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Koneko-chan... Thank you. I love you so... so much." Kish hugged her yet again, this time standing up. "Not to be pushy, but can I see her?"

"Yeah, just teleport to my house."

Kish brought them both to her house as fast as he possibly could.

"She's down the block on the right, so I guess we'll walk."

Kish nodded as he took her hand I'm his.

They walked in silence, both lost in thoughts.

Ichigo was only surrounded in a heart wrecking pain, but on top of that was happy for her lover.

They made a right down a dim narrow alley, passing the occasional door. Finally Ichigo stopped at a door. There was only a number on the door. '238' And to Kish, I didn't seem to inviting.

"Ehh... Koneko-chan... there's only one problem."

"Yeah?"

"Her dad can't see me or he wont let us in at the least, he'll probably attack."

Ichigo sighed as she thought. "I know! Stay here and I'll go in and get Yuka out here. 'Kay?"

Kish nodded but before she knocked, he grabbed her shoulder.

Ichigo looked at him questioningly and asked in a cheery voice, "Yeah?"

Kish leaned in and gave her one kiss. Their last kiss.

Ichigo realized this as she leaned into him.

But after a minute, she broke it off and whispered, "I love you."

She knocked on the door, still smiling at the alien.

The door opened and Yuka answered. "Hel- Ah! Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just wanted to stop by! Is your dad or anyone home now?"

Yuka shook her head no then asked, "No, why?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "I think you know my friend."

Ichigo took a step into the house and moved over, leaving the opening cleared.

Yuka's eyes stayed on Ichigo. "Huh?"

Ichigo motioned her head towards the door, looking over at Kishu, who was frozen with shock and happiness. _It was really happening._

Yuka looked over at the doorway and froze.

After a moment of silence, Yuka screamed out, "**KISHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

She jumped into his arms, tears of joy and happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuka! Oh I've missed you so much!" Kish's voice cracked as her held on to the girl as if that morning was happening all over again.

A tear formed in Ichigo's eyes as she thought of her and Kish. _'This is what it came down to, huh? After all of that. The fighting, the loving, the crying. It's all... finished. He's not mine and I'm not... his.'_

"Oh, Kish, you'd never understand how hard it's been going through all of this... It's been so scary... I missed you so much!"

Ichigo thought to herself, _'But Kish belongs here, here with Yuka.'_

"I'm so sorry Yuk-"

"I'm home, Yuka." A menacing voice laced with cruelness spoke.

All 3 whipped around to find the one person that they didn't want to see.

Yuka's father.

Ichigo noticed Kish's and Yuka's grip on each other become tighter as Yuka spoke.

"Father."

He had a wicked grin plastered on his face as he teleported the 4 of them to a high plateau, Mountains surrounding them all around.

"Oi, Koraitsu. You must know what this is, right?" The same purple and pink infuser that Ichigo saw [chapter 4 appeared again.

Kish hoarsely responded, "How'd YOU get that?" Ichigo and Yuka both noticed that he was trying to hide something. Fear.

"I stole it from Pai. The idiot didn't even put up a fight! Hah! But for Yuka and... that girl over there, I'll let Koraitsu explain what it is!" Yuka's father said, chuckling to himself.

Kish sent him a hard glare as he said, "It's a Fuuraigh. It turns into a ray and it doesn't go away until... It's claimed someone's life." Hatred echoed through his words as he spoke.

"Yes, my boy, it seems those years of training helped! And that means someone here, right now, is going to... DIE! FUURAIGH, ACTIVATE!" He screamed loudly, sending the ball into the air.

Ichigo quickly transformed and threw her arms out along with her strawberry bell. She braced for an attack at the right time, for the ball turned into a big dash as it rammed into her. She screamed, having her weapon fly out of her grasp by the amazingly strong force.

She bared it back with her own hands as she heard Kish scream, "Ichigo! No! Let me handle it! Go! Go with Yuka! Leave!"

"Nyauuuu! Kish, go! Leave with her!! Let me handle this! I love you! Please, run!"

She struggled with the force, the pain afflicted to her becoming worse by the second. Her feet trembled and her body shook.

"Ichigo! I can't leave you! I love you to much to let you die like this! I won't run away!" Ichigo looked to her side for a half second to find tears streaming down his face.

Ichigo looked at him, smiling. "Kish. Please, go. I want you to live your life happily. Go. I love you. I wont ever forget you. Thank you for the love you given m-me! Go! Please! I can't hold it for longer! I LOVE YOU!" Tears freely ran down her cheek, not only because of the pain, but because she knew that this was the end. With the force pushing her backwards, the pain became just unbearable.

Kish nodded at her, mouthing, "I love you." She watched in tears as he grabbed Yuka and left with a tear.

That was it.

It was over.

Ichigo let her arms fall as she peacefully died, sadly smiling.

Dying for her desire to protect her love.

Her heart would show her love for him.

Her actions would prove her love.

Forever and ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The death of Ichigo shook everyone that had known her.

_Yeah, this right here..._

The mews cried for weeks, and with the help of Ryou and Keiichiro they had built a memorial outside of the Café dedicated to her.

_Goes out to anyone who has ever lost a friend._

Ryou hadn't taken the death lightly, and had been speechless for days. He had blamed himself for her death, since he was the one who had made her a mew.

_That they truly loved._

Him and Keiichiro kept a picture of her in their lab, so she should always be there to lift the mood.

_Seems like yesterday, we used to rock the show_

Ichigo's parents had found out and they cried for months. They baby girl had hid so much from them, and wasn't even there to tell them. She was... gone.

_I laced that track, you locked the flow._

Aoyama Masaya had first blamed Kishu, but gave up and knew that it wasn't his fault. He had cried for weeks, devastated.

_So far from hangin on the block for dough,_

But he was no where as near as devastated as Kishu.

_Notorious, they got to know that_

He was speechless for 2 months. He refused to go out, and he barely spoke. The only words were, Why and Ichigo. He only shook his head yes and no and cried every night. He had lost half of his heart. Yuka understood his pain, she remembered when she had lost him.

_Life ain't always what it seems to be._

After those two months, he began to talk more, but he hadn't stopped crying at night till a whole year later.

_Words can't explain what you mean to me._

**Ten Years Later...**

Everyone had shaped up by then, but I can assure you, in every household that had been close to Ichigo, there was a picture of her.

_Even though your gone, we still a team._

Mint and Ryou had fallen in love and had a little baby girl. 5 year old Stacy, named after Ichigo. [Strawberry, Stacy. Mint would still at times become depressed at the mention of the name, but Ryou was always there for her. He eventually stopped blaming himself for her death and realized that it was her choice.

_Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream._

Surprisingly, Keiichiro and Lettuce had fallen in love, and Lettuce was expecting a baby boy. They lived at the Café which had closed when Ryou and the Mews left, and turned into a home. Lettuce would say at times that she felt as if she was living with Ichigo. [The memorial outside.

_In the future, cant wait to see, if you open up the gates for me._

Zakuro and Pai lived together on Earth, with their son Isamu, meaning courageous. [Dedicated to you know who.

_Reminisce some time, like they took my friend,_

One year ago Taruto had proposed to Pudding under the Tokyo dome, reflecting on that time when they were stuck together. She happily said yes and they were to be married in a month.

_Try to black it out, but it plays again._

We then come to Kishu & Yuka.

_When it's real, feeling hard to conceal._

_Can't imagine the pain I feel._

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Look! I can fly better now!" Kish and Yuka watched as their little girl flew around the room.

_Give anything to hear half your breath,_

Until she hit the wall. "WAHH! ICHIGO! ARE YOU OKAY?!??" Yuka screamed out, running after her 6 year old baby.

_I know you're still living the life, after death._

Kish smiled as he watched his wife tend to his little girl.

_Every step I take, every move I make,_

Him and Yuka had decided that it was right for their girl to be named after her, remembering the sacrifice she had made,

_Every single day, every time I pray,_

For them. 'Ichigo...'

_I'll be missing you._

But Ichigo hadn't missed out.

_Thinking of the day, that you went away._

Normal people would have their souls taken out of them and their memories erased and thrown a never ending hole, but hers was saved.

_What a life to take, what a bond to break._

For her compassion and courage she was saved from the nothingness. God had seen her love and granted her one wish.

_I'll be missing you._

She could have anything- To not have her memories erased, to be born again, to live another life filled with money and glamour. But out of everything, she chose...

_It's kinda hard with you not around,_

To watch over everybody.

_Know you in heaven, smiling down._

To protect those who she loves; to be a guardian angel.

_Every day we pray for you,_

And She was granted that gift, and she was sent to the skies of earth.

_Till the day we meet again,_

She floated from home to home, invisible to everyone.

_In my heart is where i'll keep you friend._

From that day on, when someone cried, she hugged them. When someone was hurt, she'd care for them. And when someone was in need, She was there.

_Memories give me the strength to proceed,_

Kishu had pulled through it all, lived his life because of Ichigo's request.

_Strength I need to believe._

And although he told himself it was just a trick, he could of sworn that when he cried for her, she was right their next to him, telling him that it was allright.

_My thoughts Big I just can't define,_

Little did he know that she truly was.

_**Wish I could turn back the hands of time.**_

And the compassion of Ichigo was not unheard of. She had become a story that tore people to tears. A legend of love, that people could never grasp.

A bond between an alien and human, fighting for their love. Fighting for their rights.

The bond that was so hopeless, so strong. It was so... Amazing. Absolutely Unbelievable.

And that's what Momomiya Ichigo was.

Absolutely Unbelievable.

_Every day that passes,  
Is another day,  
that I get closer,  
to seeing you again._


	10. Title Witheld for a week due to Spoilers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. [Please!

_"This love is killing me, but you're the only one." -Its Not Over, Chris Daughtry_.

Gomenasai readers! I didn't mean for this to take do long to be finished. There's a little twist here... so enjoy.

By the wayy... I'll give you a little hint. Some of you have probably read most of this chapter already!

I had someone tell me how OOC Pai is. All I have to say is... great writers never do something without a reason.

Anywayyy...

**Chapter Nine!**

_Ichigo was stunned. Kisshu... how could you be so strong as to smile?_

_Ichigo spoke quietly, "Yuka... I met her... Boy is Kish going to be surprised because she's now--"_

Ichigo sighed as she spoke, "Yuka is dead. She was actually, a friend of mine, I guess you could say."

"Oh. Wow. My apologies." Pai spoke, and Ichigo could sense something strange in his voice.

Ichigo sighed as a moment slowly passed. She would sneek glances at Pai, who seemed to be smirking to himself. "Pai... take me to Kish, please."

"Ichigo, I can't bring you into his room, but I'll bring you outside of it. I can't assure you he'll answer though." Ichigo simply nodded as she let Pai's arm hold her waist.

Ichigo shivered under his cold grip. _'What's with Pai? He's acting weirdly...'_

In a matter of seconds she was outside Kisshu's room. She stared at the door as Pai told her something that she ignored.

Ichigo pressed her cheek against the door as she heard muffled cries. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke loudly, "Kish."

The crying immediately stopped.

A tinge of awkwardness lingered in the air.

Slowly, Ichigo began singing, "I never felt nothing in the world like this before.  
Now I'm missing you,  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door.  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know,  
So now I'm all alone.

_Creak. Creak. Creaking of the bed._

Ichigo went on a little louder...  
You could have stayed.  
but you wouldn't give me a chance...  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand,  
And all my tears they keep running down my face.  
Why did you turn away?"

Ichigo paused as she heard Kish stand up. She started again and now even louder than before, "So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie, what y-"

She was cut off as the door swung open and Ichigo was grabbed.

"Knock it off. That crap doesn't work for me." Kish's raspy, cold voice scared Ichigo to no belief. Where had her beloved Kish gone?

She looked up to find dark, dirty yellow emotionless eyes boring into her.

She felt the familiar sense of teleportation as she was dropped onto the carpet of her room. "KISH! WAI-"

"Save the shit Momomiya! I don't give a fuck! After all this crap happening, you STILL believe? Are you blind?!?? IT'S OVER! NARUKI WAS RIGHT! YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE YUKA! AND WE TRIED TO BE. AND WE _**FAILED**_. Now go run off with some other person!" Kish's voice was hard and stern, and his back wasn't pleasant for Ichigo to look at, but she knew Kish still cared, for when he teleported a single tear was left on her carpet.

Since when had life become so harsh? Why did things always end in tears? Ichigo just lied there, staring at the air where Kish had just been, and slowly finished whispering,

"So baby I will wait for you.  
Cause I don't know what else I can do ?  
Don't tell me I ran out of time.  
If it takes the rest of my life...

Baby I will wait for you.  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you..."

And with that, the red-head fell into a deep, painful dream filled with the memories of a certain alien.

_---- The Next Morning ----_

Ichigo awoke to the not so nice feeling of near throwing up.

She ran to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time.

Then after the whole ordeal, she realized something again.

She was fucking pregnant.

How the hell was she going to pull this off?

First of all, she had no clue hoe long alien's pregnancies were, and how would she address the problem of the father?

Oh yeah, she can see it now. 'Hey guys! Guess what? I'm pregnant with an alien's child who left me! It's great, right?!'

Like that would go over well.

She looked down at her stomach, that was already starting to bulge out. How many weeks in was she? Five and a half? Six?

Ichigo sighed to herself as she decided to take a walk.

She walked down the street, oblivious to where she was headed. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she had just walked into the most dangerous part of her town, Rebotalho.

It wasn't until she realized she was being followed by a green van that she was aware of her surrindings.

_Shit._

She put both of her hands on her stomach protectively, just in time to feel two kicks at once.

Ichigo ignored the baby and became nervous, beginning to walk faster.

A guy jumped out of the car and jumped on top of her. He pinned her down and tied her hands together behind her back. Ichigo screamed as loud as she could, only to earn a whack on the head and a, "Shut up you bitch!"

Ichigo whined into the cement helplessly, afraid for her stomach being crushed. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, she was thrown into the van and was knocked unconscious by her captor.

She woke up after what seemed like hours- only to find herself tied to a chair in a room.

The room was a dull grey; and there was only her, the lamp above her, and the chair. Due to the lack of lighting, no walls were in sight. Just black.

Then a man walked in from behind.

She twisted her neck to see him, but she did not prevail.

Them man whispered in her ear, "Having black bruises would really match your cat ears, right?" His voice was smooth, and it sent chills down her spine.

Ichigo froze. How did he know?!?? "GET AWAY!"

The man was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "You're getting' extra for scaring me like that!" His voice seemed totally different now. It was rougher and harsher; it was even scarier.

"No! STOP!" the girl cried out in a mix of pain and fear.

"You shut up you little bitch!" He kicked her in the leg.

"P... please... stop!" The girl yet again shrieked.

"I said, Shut the hell up!" The slapped the girl on the back, leaving a red mark.

She whimpered and brought her knees up in attempt to protect her baby hump.

She managed to squeak out, "W- Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You need to be erased from this world. You only cause pain, _Ichigo_."

The last sentence struck the girl hard. P... pain?

"Can't you see it? Everybody suffers from you. Aoyama... what about him? He still believes you love him! Your school friends? Do you realize how distant you are to them now? They think they know you but they don't. They know nothing. Because you've been lying this whole time to your so called 'friends'."

Ichigo was silent, her gaze never leaving the dark floor.

"Your parents? They barely know you either. They have no clue who their own precious daughter is anymore! The other mews? They hate you... They do. They only stick by your side because your strong. They're using you, Ichigo."

His deep purple eyes cut through hers like crystal.

A single tear fell down Ichigo's porcelain face.

He spoke up again, "And of course, we come to Koraitsu Kisshu. Your so called 'love' and the father of your child. Do I need to speak of the hurt you've caused him?

Ichigo froze as the tears spilled unwillingly down her cheeks.

The cold voice spoke yet again. "Have a fun time rotting in hell, you whore."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Who is this guy?

'_Kisshu... where are you? Why aren't you here protecting me?'_

The silence tore at Ichigo. She sighed to herself as the footsteps disappeared, but after only a minute they were back. She stiffened.

'_Kish... I'm scared. Please, help me!'_

The man walked in with...

Holy shit.

A burning hot long piece of black metal, orange and yellow at the tip.

Ichigo started to squirm violently in her chair, meanwhile screaming, "NO! NO!! GET AWAY! PLEASE! NO!!!"

The man snickered and replied, "Oh yes! Don't worry, it'll hurt!"

Ichigo managed to loosen the rope, but barely. However, it was too late at that point. The man had reached her.

He ripped of her shirt, leaving only her bra on. He raised the large iron bar and then smashed it into the distressed girl's skin, pulling it down. A large burned gash appeared on Ichigo's stomach. She screamed out in pain, "THE BABY!! NOO!! STOP! PLEASE!" However, she managed to break the rope.

She quickly got up and ran. The man reached out and tried to grab on to her, but his hands only slid off her bare body.

She didn't know quite exactly where she was running to, but she ran. And she ran. She could here the guy screaming curses in the background. She was happy she was out of there!

Her hands traveled to her stomach that was soaring with pain. '_Please... Let the baby be alright! This baby is all I have left!'_

Finally, she got to what seemed like an exit.

She ran out and collided into a figure, and her last vision was the sky swirling as she fell and became unconscious.

_---- With Kish ----_

Ten Years.

It's been ten years already, hasn't it?

Funny how time flies like that.

Of course, the ten year anniversary is on the worst day of his seventeen years of life.

Kisshu had felt beyond guilty for saying those words to Ichigo, whom he loved.

He never meant to hurt her, but he knew he had to cut it off now. She can't get involved now. He knew that at some point, she would eventually have to get involved with his affairs, but for now, this was all he could do to protect her.

Protect her from them. They would surely go after her. But if they didn't know where she was, and if she wasn't with him, she should be safe.

It hurt him inside to be away from her when she was upset, but worst of all, it killed him to know that it was himself who had caused that pain.

He needed her right now. But even if it killed him, he promised to stay away from her.

For her.

_---- With Ichigo ----_

She awoke in a bed, pain surging through her body.

She looked around the room, surveying it.

The walls were gray and the ground was black.

Where was she?

'_Hopefully I'm still not there.'_

She looked down to he body, and she found herself with a white shirt on and blankets over her stomach and legs.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her stomach was still big.

The baby.

Her precious meaning for living.

There were footsteps outside and Ichigo turned her head toward the direction of the door.

Suspense was in the air as the door opened to find...

Pai.

Ichigo yet again sighed in relief as she saw the alien. Never before was she so happy to see an alien.

"Pai! Where am I?" Ichigo spoke out. She tried to sit up, but the pain stopped her, causing her to flinch.

"Don't try to move. The burn is bad." Pai said.

"Will the baby be okay?!??" She spoke in panic.

"Calm down. The baby will be fine. You just need to rest." Pai answered, making eye contact.

"For how long?"

"A week."

"A week?... I guess it can't be helped." Ichigo sadly said.

There was a silence until she spoke up again.

"Where am I now?"

"Your at my part of the ship." He answered.

"Is... Kish here? In this ship?" She asked, excitement growing.

"Don't get excited. You'll never find him in this ship." Pai snapped, dulling her excitement.

Pai was now getting annoyed with her questions.

"Oh... By the way, where was I? Were you the one who saved me?"

Silence.

"Why... were you there?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I must go, I have work to do. Rest." Pai's voice was cold and chilling.

She watched as he exited the room, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo just stared up at the ceiling, concealed in physical and emotional pain.

"_And you said I know that this will hurt,_

_But if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse._

_If the burden seems too much to bear remember_

_Then end will justify the pain it took us to get there._

_And i'll let it be known,_

_At times I have shown signs of my weakness_

_But somewhere in me..._

_There is strength."_

-Let it All Out, by Relient K 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? Surprising?**

Nobody expected that one! Yes, The Moraesa Code really isn't a story. It was actually a preview for this story! Did I surprise you?

If you couldn't tell, there is a LOT of foreshadowing here, so keep alert!

Please Review!

C0N CARiNO,

xoMoichella


End file.
